The Monsters Inside Me
by Alarkins
Summary: Elena is your average, post grad teenager. Now that she's out and living in the real world it has some shocking surprises for her. She'll realize that her world isn't quite what she expected it to be, and that sometimes real monsters will hide in the most ordinary of places, and people. How will she be able to handle her new life? FIRST OF SERIES. MORE TO FOLLOW IT! *Pro-Delena*
1. Chapter 1

The car lights faded, blending everything in with the dark, cloudless night. Elena pushed open her door and hesitated before walking up to her house. She had planned her perfect "sneak in" nearly an hour ago. Her plan was so perfect in fact that she was sure even if her parents were awake she could get to her room un-detected. She just needed to work up the courage to begin.

Slowly, she crept around the front of her house. All of the lights were out, but still she was cautious enough to duck around the windows. There was an old tree right outside of her window. So far her plan had gone right. The first part had been easy enough, maybe it was just the thought of it that seemed so hard. Now, the tree was the only thing standing in her way to make it back to her room. She had to jump to reach the lowest limb and grip the bark with her sneakers to hoist herself up into the tree.

The porch lights flashed on. There was a scuffling sound, and the click of a gun being cocked. Elena was already stuck in the tree. Great, now she wouldn't even get to apologize for sneaking out, she was just going to get mistaken for a robber and get shot. Elena sat very still. She could hear her heart beating wildly in her ears. Shadows appeared on the ground, rounding the corner. She was roughly 60 feet away. Should she go ahead and reveal herself in spite of being caught, or keep going and risk much more than being grounded? This thought jumped around in her mind until she finally decided against her covert operation. Her feet hit the ground with a slight thud. She held her hands up in the air, one on either side of her head. Wow, she looked like a criminal getting apprehended by the police.

"Dad, dad it's me it's Elena!"

There was no reply. Just footsteps.

"Dad, did you hear me? It's just me, it's Elena. "I snuck out. I'm sorry, I should've just come in the front door."

"I'm sorry," she whined, panicked.

Still nothing.

A figure came around the corner.

This was not her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena laid quietly in her bed. The lights continued to flicker on and off. Still, she made no attempt to get up. So many thoughts had been racing through her mind all night, but now nothing. The house was eerily silent. The night outside was as still as could be. Everything seemed calm, undisturbed. Elena wasn't sure how she felt. She could faintly remember being scared hours ago, but now nothing. The constant light switching made it difficult to sleep, so she just laid there staring at her bedroom wall.

Hours passed and the sun's rays were pouring in through her window. Elena felt a release within her body and could feel the urge to eat slowly creeping into her mind. This was the first thought she's had all night. Had she really been awake so long? It seemed like just moments ago when she had returned home, saw her parents and her little brother, Jeremy, and went upstairs to bed.

Elena slid the covers down and sat up on the side of her bed. She was still dressed in her dark blue jeans and t-shirt that she went out in last night. Even her tennis shoes were still on her feet. Surely, she would have changed her clothes to go to sleep.

"I must be losing my mind," Elena thought to herself. With that, she got up and stretched out. She was unusually stiff. There was still no noise coming from, well anywhere. The lights had stopped flickering. Elena checked her bedside alarm clock. Nothing. The power must be completely out. Normally, Elena could smell breakfast cooking each and every morning and it would motivate her to get dressed and go downstairs. Now, just like everything else. There was nothing.

Elena walked to her door and pushed it slightly pushed it open, peeking out into the hallway. Across from her, Jeremy's door was shut. Still no noises drifted up from down stairs. Everyone must still be asleep. She slipped through her door and tiptoed down the carpeted stairs. Tiny creaks sounded as her weight shifted from stair to stair. When she reached the bottom she took the sharp left and padded into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you've been asleep so long. God knows, after last night I haven't gotten a wink of it," Aunt Jenna's voice drifted in from the dining room table. Elena turned her head sharply towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Elena, what do you mean? You were here. You know what happened. Don't act like you have no idea what's going on. I know you must be in shock right now, but denial is not the best way to handle this, Honey."

Truly, Elena had no idea what she was talking about. She stared at her aunt, with her messy auburn hair thrown up into a bun. She had her flannel Pajama pants on. Her face was unusually pale, her eyes red and puffy. She looked emotionally drained.

"Elena I'm serious. Don't play this off like nothing happened. It just makes it hurt worse in the end."

Elena was stuck standing there in the middle of the kitchen, still staring at her aunt. Obviously, she was missing something.


	3. Chapter 3

Aunt Jenna sighed loudly and got up from her seat at the table. Coffee in hand, she made her way to the staircase.

"Can you get Jeremey up for me, he still needs get his laundry out so I can get mine started," Elena yelled after her.

There was a pause. Elena questioned if she had heard her or not. Then loud footsteps came crashing into the kitchen.

"Elena I don't know what you are trying to do here, but it really isn't funny. I don't get if this is your way of coping with this or not, or if it hasn't sunk in yet, but it really needs to stop. You know good and well Jeremy is not here, and neither are your parents," Aunt Jenna was in tears.

A puzzled look ran across Elena's face. What the hell is going on here? All she could remember was coming home last night, seeing her family, and going to bed. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie when she had come home. The four of them had small talk about her night, shared a few smiles, and she went to bed. Not much should be able to happen with a span of one night. Maybe Aunt Jenna was the one who was going nuts.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm just going to go..to my room. Let me know if you need help with anything," Elena offered and walked down the hall to the stairs. As she started up, she could hear Jenna's sobs from the kitchen. This worried her. She had no idea what was going on, but maybe Jeremy would. She decided to, despite her warning from Jenna, go wake him up and ask him what all was going on. Maybe she was just having some sort of psychotic break from reality.

Elena tapped at Jeremy's door. There was no answer.

"Jeremy get up. I need to talk to you," She halfway whispered. She didn't want Jenna to hear her up here at his door.

When there still was no answer she pushed his door open, slightly irritated. Jeremy was not there. His bed looked neat, unslept in. His clothes off the floor, his furniture neat and normal. Everything was perfect. Too perfect. Jeremy wasn't a neat and tidy guy. Where could he have gone? It sunk in. Elena, panicked, took off out of his room and ran down the hallway to her parent's bedroom. Without a knock she burst in hoping to see them laying there giving her a weird look for over reacting. But there was none. There was nothing in there either. No Mom. No Dad. No clothes scattered around the room. No unkempt bed. No sign of them having been there at all.

What was going on? Obviously Aunt Jenna knew something she hadn't. Or should she?

Jenna appeared silently in the doorway. Tears were running down her puffy, red cheeks.

"What happened? Where did they go Jenna? Why did they just leave me here with you?" She didn't mean that in any offensive way towards Jenna, but she was starting to get worried.

"Elena, honey, you know they're gone. They can't come back no matter how bad you or I want them to. I don't understand why you aren't believing me. You saw everything for yourself last night. Why are you dragging this all back up? The police said you would probably show signs of slight denial, but nothing like this. It's like you think they aren't dead. "


	4. Chapter 4

Elena froze. Her eyes were glaring into Jenna's. This was possibly the worst joke they could ever pull on her. Heartless even. There was no way they could be dead. She had just seen them, what, 6 hours ago and they were absolutely fine. Nothing had been wrong. Surely if anything had happened to ALL 3 of them in the span of 6 hours, she would have known about it.

"Jenna, this really isn't funny. Where are they?"

Jenna pulled Elena over to sit on the bed.

"Elena, I'm sorry. They are gone. They were murdered last night. I guess this hasn't settled in with you yet, but they aren't coming back. I wish I could tell you what happened, but they were so torn apart that nobody can even imagine what could have possibly happened."

Elena's stomach churned. She was going to be sick. There was a giant lump in her throat that she could not swallow. Her eyes pricked with tears.

"No you're lying. You're lying. They aren't dead. I just saw them, they can't be."

"No, Elena, you did not see them last night. They were gone before you ever showed up. You must have been out with friends, or something, but by the time you had gotten home there was only blood stains and policeman. You didn't see much, I made sure to put you to bed quickly."

"Speaking of which. We need to get out of this house. I don't want that living room to be a constant reminder of this tragedy. We can move into my apartment for now," Jenna spoke lightly.

Where was all of this coming from? Why couldn't she remember this? There was something wrong with her. Seriously wrong.

"I need to go see it. The living room. It's the only way I can believe it…"

"No you really shouldn't. Just get a bag and pack some clothes. We can come back in a few days to gather more things, but for now it's just best that we leave."

Elena stood up from the bed. Her mind felt dizzy, her heart felt numb. Her entire world was crashing down all around her, and she couldn't even remember why. Doctors have said that sometimes things are too traumatizing for the brain to comprehend…was this one of those things?

She made her way to her rom and pulled a duffel bag down from her closet. Without a second glance she pulled garments from their hangers and shoved them in the bag. She scanned her room for her diary. It sat on her bedside table. It was old, the color had faded from it's leather cover, but it was her best friend. Elena grabbed it up and threw it into the bag along with her hairbrush and other bathroom essentials.

Jenna was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, her yellow robe hanging limply in her arms. Elena stumbled down the stairs. Everything was still a blur to her. It seemed unreal. She didn't want to think about how she would feel after this whole ordeal sunk in.

They walked quietly to the front door. Jenna paused and glanced into the once happy living room. That place shared many memories. Holidays around the fireplace. Family games nights. Evening meals. Now it held nothing but grief. Elena didn't dare to look now, afraid of what she might see. She willed herself passed, and out the door. The air outside was cool, the winter had escaped them, but spring hadn't yet caught up. The sky was filled with clouds and it made the day have almost a grayish hue.

Jenna opened the car door for her, motioning her inside.

"I think I'm going to take my car. I need some time. I'll be over in a while."

Jenna looked ready to protest this, but closed her eyes and nodded instead. She closed the passenger side door.

"Okay. Be careful."

***Sorry for all the filler chapters. I PROMISE it will get good and action/romance packed soon! Everything has to have a little background story though to lead up to things, or it doesn't make sense. Plus I don't want this to feel too rushed. Please leave comments/reviews/anything! I'm new and love advice.***


	5. Chapter 5

Elena just wanted to drive. She needed to clear her mind. All of these questions were racing around her, racking her brain. Everything just seemed so impossible. Things were fine yesterday, and now suddenly everything is gone. Her family and home taken from her, her memories gone too apparently.

No matter how hard she tried, she could only remember leaving Matt and Caroline at the Grill and arriving home. Without a doubt her family had been up, she talked to them before she went upstairs to bed. But Jenna is saying that it couldn't have happened? Elena didn't know what to believe right now. She wished she could get answers, especially from her parents, but now that was never going to happen again.

Elena pulled up to Mystic Grill and stopped in her usual parking spot. It may as well have her name engraved into it, she was there every single day. She looked in her rearview mirror. She looked awful. Not as bad as Jenna this morning, but she looked like she just rolled out of bed. Jenna must've been up crying all night. Why hadn't she been? That's the normal reaction. She still hadn't leaked a single tear yet. Maybe it was going to hit her later.

Matt embraced her into a hug as soon as she walked through the wooden double doors.

"Lena, I'm so sorry about your family. I saw on the news this morning. I'm so glad you are okay! What are you doing here?"

"Uhm..thanks. I'm just trying to run from things I guess." She wasn't too sure how to react to the sentiment just yet. He let go of her.

"Matt, was I drunk last night?"

"No, not at all. Caroline was the tipsy one, but me and you were just fine. Not a single drink. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just have a bad headache is all," She lied.

"Well, I gotta get back to work. Find me if you need anything at all..I mean it Elena."

Poor boy, he was still head over heels for her, but he didn't stand a chance. She wasn't into his type anymore. Many girls would swoon over his amazingly good looks and perseverance to settle down, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't love him like that anymore.

Elena spotted Caroline over in a booth sitting with some guy. All Elena could see at the moment was sandy brown hair, a muscular build, and a leather jacket. Typical Caroline, she thought. She walked over toward the two. At the sight of her Caroline automatically jumped to her feet and grabbed Elena.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was so worried about you, I have called you a hundred times today! Are you hurt? Do you have somewhere to stay?" Caroline was ecstatic.

"I'm sorry, I must've not even checked my phone today. It's probably dead from last night. To answer your questions, no and yes. I'm staying with Jenna. But I need to talk to you. It's about last night," Elena eyed Caroline's mystery guy.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. You remember Stefan don't you? From last night. Him and his ridiculously hot brother partied here with us?" Caroline was blushing.

"No, actually I don't. That's what I wanted to talk to you about though. I don't remember hardly anything from last night except leaving you and Matt, going home, seeing my family very much alive, and then going to bed. I wake up this morning and Jenna is here and telling me that my family died last night BEFORE I got home. Nothing is making sense." Elena was sure she sounded insane. But this was her best friend. Maybe she could shed a little light onto this. The two girls slid in next to each other in the booth.

"Well..Elena. I don't know, but before you left last night you and I were trying to figure out a way for you to sneak in without them noticing. Kinda the whole point of sneaking out, is to not let them know you went out, so I don't understand why you'd talk to them when you got home." Caroline was giving her this look of curiosity.

Stefan looked puzzled, but didn't respond. Elena looked at him for any input. Stefan kept glancing away, and said nothing. There was an awkward silence.

"Look I'm sorry guys, I'll just get out of here. It's probably nothing but an intense case of shock anyways. That or I'm just going nuts." Elena got up and turned to leave. Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Hey Elena, I know what it's like losing people you love, if you ever need to talk to someone. Please keep me in mind." He slid a napkin containing his number into her hand.

"Elena, you can stay. We can get your mind off of things," Caroline pleaded.

"No, it's fine Care. I probably won't be the most fun person to be around today anyways. I'll just call you later. You too Stefan." With that, Elena threw a small wave towards them and walked to the door.

Just before she reached the door handle it swung open forcefully. A man walked in behind them. Elena eyed him with an annoyed look on her face. He was stunning. His jet black hair was short and messy. His skin was a pale, but flawless. He had a lean, built stature. And those eyes! His eyes were ice. The lightest, sharpest blue she had ever seen. Before she knew it she was lost in those eyes. Elena stood there gawking like an idiot.

"Hey watch-" The man stopped short.

"Elena, I believe?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

All she could do is nod her head. All of her stress had left her mind. Actually, for the moment. Everything was gone. Not only could she not remember the events from last night, but she could hardly remember where she was now. This man took her breath away. And he was talking..to her. He knew her name. But reality came crashing back in as she realized. She had no idea who he was.

"Damon..from last night? We drunk together, and danced a lot. Well actually I drank a lot, then we danced, and then I drunk more," he laughed.

"I'm sorry Damon, I'm having a hard time remembering much from last night," Elena said halfway embarrassed.

How in the world could she forget this face? She danced with him last night? Oh my god. Elena had no idea what could ever possess her to forget him. Even just looking at him now, he was burned into her memory. Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I assure you, Miss Gilbert, we met last night. Sadly, I had hoped you'd remember me, though. I'm not exactly used to being the one who is forgotten about, usually it's the other way around," Damon smirked.

"I'm sorry, things just have been sorta..uhm fuzzy today. Apparently a lot of things happened last night that I don't totally remember, so don't feel bad." Elena was staring at her feet now.

"Well would you like to come share a few drinks with me, maybe dance some more? That might jog your memory," Damon flashed a crooked grin.

"Actually I was just heading out, I'm not really in the mood for a crowd, but maybe I'll see you again here sometime. I'm here quite often. There's nothing else to do here in Mystic Falls."

"There's plenty to do here, you just haven't found the right things yet. Allow me to show you?"

"I really should get going. I told my aunt I'd be at her house soon. I'm sorry," Elena longed to spend more time with him, but how could she just jump in the car with a stranger and ride around town? Was she nuts? Well considering all that's happened so far…probably.

"Well I hope to see you again soon, Elena." His smile burned through her. Elena's heart fluttered. How in all of this tragedy could he make her heart feel like that?

"I'm sure you will, Damon."

Elena smiled and walked out towards her car. The door hadn't shut behind her, so she looked back over her shoulder. Damon stood in the doorway, holding one side open. He was looking for her. Once he spotted her, he ran out in front of her. She clicked the unlock button on her keys and he opened the door for her, waving her in.

"What? Is it a crime to walk a beautiful lady to her car? I just wanted to make sure you got there safe and sound. You know, maybe if I was really polite you wouldn't forget me this time," Damon smirked.

"I'm sure nothing bad could happen to me in a matter of a few feet. But thank you, you're such a gentleman," Elena stretched out the last part to show her sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I try." Damon closed her door and watched as she backed out of the parking spot and turned towards the main road. Elena glanced in her rear view mirror and watched as he walked back in towards the Grill.

Jenna's apartment wasn't too far of a drive from the Grill. It was in a cute subdivision a few blocks off of Main Street. It was super small, and made Elena feel pretty claustrophobic, but it was better than being alone, or in her old house. Jenna was sitting cross legged on her couch when Elena walked in. She walked over and put her arms tightly around her aunt. Jenna was crying again.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I wish I could change things for you and make your family come back. I don't know how to comfort you. I don't know how to make you feel okay," Jenna was blubbering.

"Jenna, it's ok. We can only do the best we can right now. We can only just be here for each other."

Elena wanted to believe that. She still couldn't feel anything but confusion towards what had happened. The grief had not yet hit her. She could feel the loss. It was a big empty pit in her, but that didn't make the tears come. She just sat on the couch and held Jenna as she cried into her shoulder. After several minutes Elena pulled herself back and stood up.

"I need to put my things somewhere and change. I need to get comfortable," Elena said.

"Just take my room for tonight Lena, I doubt I'll be sleeping still."

Elena grabbed her bag and walked back towards the bedroom. It was a wreck. Was everything in Jenna's life falling apart? You could hardly even make out the floor there was so much clothes and clutter on it. Elena fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. If she sat here all night would she just become more depressed like Jenna? She needed to feel something. Anything that would be logical to a girl losing her family. She needed to feel the sadness. Maybe going back to her house and seeing the living room would jog something in her mind to remember everything. Maybe that's what she needed. But then again, maybe that would be a horrible idea.

Elena dug her phone out of her bag. Dead. She connected it to the charger and waited. She fished the napkin Stefan had given her out of her pocket. She should've asked Damon for his number as well. Five minutes passed and her phone still hadn't turned on. This was too slow. Elena decided she needed to see the scene, no matter how upset it could make her. First of all, she needed to change clothes. She had been wearing the same clothes for nearly two days now, gross. She dug a tank top out of her bag along with a purple cardigan. The jeans were ok, they could stay for now.

After she changed, she unplugged her phone and went out into the living room.

"I'm going to see Caroline, I need to see her," Elena lied.

"That's fine. I'll just be here if you need me. I may call Alaric to come over later if you don't mind."

"That's perfectly fine Jenna. You do what you need. This is your house, don't feel like I'll be offended. I'll call you later."

Elena left, and headed straight back to her where her nightmare should've began.


	7. Chapter 7

By now, the day was coming to a close. The daylight had slowly began to dull into a cloudless night. Half way to her house Elena's phone clicked on from the car charger. Quickly, she grabbed it and sent Caroline a text.

 **My house. ASAP.**

She wasn't sure she could handle it alone, but then again she wouldn't have to. Caroline was always there wherever and whenever she could possibly need her. Sure, she was pretty neurotic and suffocating, but it was only because she cared so much. Elena understood that. By the time she pulled into the driveway her phone beeped.

 **Ok. Be there in 10.**

Great. Now this was a big decision. To wait, or not to wait. She could probably handle this on her own, but what if she couldn't? What if she had a massive breakdown right there in the living room floor? She would be trapped there alone for a good ten minutes until Caroline got there. The normal Elena sure wouldn't be able to function through this, so why did she think she could now?

Elena sat in her car trying to distract herself with the music for now. Ten minutes came and went. Twenty minutes. This was very unlike Caroline to be late. Her near perfect life would never allow this. She picked up her phone to call, three rings and then voicemail. Now she was dodging her calls? Fine. Guess this will have to be done alone, so much for reliable.

Elena shut off the car engine and fumbled through her keys before stepping out of the car. With her house key in her hand, she got out. She was suddenly paranoid. Ridiculously, she had convinced herself that someone was watching her intently. She picked up her pace and shuffled to the front door. The key was hit and miss. Her hands were shaking too nervously to get it in the lock. Finally, she got it and the lock clicked over. Elena burst through the door and shut it quickly behind her. She laid her back against the wood. Her breathing started to slow. The paranoia she held outside still remained.

Her hands found the light switch and flicked it up. Still no power. The light from the full moon shone in through the windows, but it still wasn't enough to illuminate the room. As a last ditch effort she turned her cell phone on and pointed it downwards towards the floor. She was starting to second guess her idea of wanting to revisit this so soon.

Small noises came from down the hall. Paranoia, she thought. Nothing was here, her mind was just creating reasons to be scared. She made her way into towards the living room. More noises. Elena was hardly holding herself together now. The light from her phone was shaking intensely from her hands. She shouldn't be here alone. Her family was just murdered here last night, what if the culprits came back because they realized they had missed one? The noises got louder. Footsteps, they were footsteps she was sure. She could place them now. The kitchen. Elena heard a sudden hiss and then a deep guttural laugh. Two. There was two separate snide laughs. They were mocking her, enjoying her fear.

This was enough. She hadn't even looked around to investigate yet and she had already had enough. She needed to get out of here, and fast. Steadying her shaking body, she crept towards the door. One single step at a time, ensuring she wouldn't make much noise. The footsteps sounded again. _Swoosh._ A hand caught her arm roughly and she snapped her head to the side to see her attacker. Nothing there. _Swoosh._ Elena whipped quickly around, ready to run. She pushed off her foot and into an open run only to run straight into her captor. A steel embrace held her.

"Now, now darling. Don't make this harder than it should be. Actually, yes. Run for it, it only makes it more fun," His thick accent rung in her ears. She hit her fists against him with enough power to knock over a normal person. This was not a normal human, it had felt like she punched a brick wall. There was no reaction by her assailant. He laughed. Headlights flickered across the windows outside. Soon after a car door slammed shut. Two. Three. This couldn't be Caroline, too many people. Maybe this guy had invited friends to help tear her apart. She fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs as a last ditch effort.

The man in front of her let out a menacing hiss as he flicked away. The door swung open and someone had run in and dropped to the floor beside her.

"Elena, Elena are you ok. Are you hurt? What's going on," The voice was male. It was panicked, but serious.

"Where is she? What's going on? Elena," Caroline's voice was familiar. Elena looked up, straight into ice blue eyes. Damon was here. He was on the ground next to her, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

"They were here. The ones who killed my family. They were going to kill me next. He told me not to run, but then said it'd be more fun if I did. I almost died," Elena's voice was a whimper.

"He was very fast, he was everywhere. I hit him, but it was like hitting a brick wall. He didn't even flinch. There was two of them. They were laughing, hissing it seemed like," Elena was blubbering through sobs.

"Elena, it's ok. Nobody is here, but us. Everything's going to be okay. I promise," Damon spoke steadily. He rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. She was terrified. Caroline was silent. She must still be taking this in. The lights powered back on. Everyone winced their eyes to adjust to the new brightness in the house.

"The breaker box was tripped, just had to flip the switch and boom-on," A new male voice called. Stefan strolled in through the front door casually. Concern spread across his face as he saw Elena and Damon on the floor. Caroline wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled herself close into his side. She was scared too.

"Stefan, she said those people, they were here."

"That's not possible Lena, we didn't see anyone as we pulled up. They couldn't have gone out the back, I was out there at the breaker box."

"Stefan, I know what I saw. What I heard. These two people were mocking me, then he grabbed me. I wasn't imagining anything." On her arms, red splotches were starting to appear on her arm where the hands had taken ahold of her. Damon's body tensed beside her.

"They better be glad I wasn't here for that, I would've ripped them to shreds for even coming near you," Damon's voice was menacing.

"Damon, these weren't normal people. They were too fast, too strong. They weren't human."

"That's crazy talk Elena. They had to be human, there's nothing else they could be," Damon looked to Stefan for backup.

"He's right Elena. What doesn't make sense to me though, is why they were here. Nobody knew except for Caroline and us that you would be here. So they couldn't have been planning an attack."

"Maybe, it was just a sick joke to them. They had to come revisit what they had done to my family. They had to have a good laugh about it obviously," Elena was furious now. She was still shaking under Damon's hands.

"Well whatever it is. It won't happen again. You aren't leaving my sight. Come on we need to get out of here," Damon said as he was pulling Elena to her feet. She stumbled around a bit at first, but steadied herself against him. Caroline and Stefan looked paralyzed as they stood in the hall, staring into the living room. Elena hadn't even gotten a chance to really look around in there yet. By the look on her friends' face, she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore. She moved towards them.

"No, Elena you don't need to see this. Come on. Let's get you to my house. You don't need to be alone tonight," Caroline said dryly.

"I need to see it, Caroline."

"No, please don't. Damon get her out of here."

Before Damon could lead her to the car, Elena ran off towards the living room doorway. The color drained from her face when she saw it. She had not seen it in her first trip through the living room when her attackers were there. Granted, at the time it was nearly pitch black. Now, she had wished for the darkness to hide this again. She should have listened to Caroline. She shouldn't have seen this, it was sure to bring her nightmares. Beyond the police tape, and red stained carpet. There across the wall, was streaky, blood smeared numbers. 21051-21050-21049.

Damon lightly grabbed Elena's shoulder and directed her through the front door. She made no protests. Caroline was next. Stefan was the last one out. He turned off the lights and turned the lock behind him.

"What does that mean," Elena whimpered.

"I have no idea Elena," Damon lied. He knew exactly what it meant, but not how it fit with her or her family. Elena could not find out. That would blow his cover. Stefan, even, could not find out. He wouldn't be able to handle the guilt. There was no doubt in his mind who and what those numbers that referred to.

Damon Salvatore had been number 21051.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone gathered into Caroline's car. She started the engine. Elena sat in the back seat, close to Damon. She leaned forward and pressed her head against the passenger side headrest. Her mind was swimming. So much had happened in the last day. She was feeling very overwhelmed. Hot tears slid down her face now. Damon laid his hand on her back. He had nothing to say that would soothe her, but at least she would know he was there with her. Caroline backed out of the driveway, and onto the street.

"Seriously, what could all of those numbers mean," Stefan questioned.

"Stefan, drop it for now. We can talk about it later. She has enough to think about right now," Damon's voice was stern.

"Damon, you don't think it's weird? No words. Nothing but numbers?"

"Yes, it is weird, but for God's sake leave it alone right now," Damon's voice was getting harsh.

Elena was still crying. She slumped back into the seat now. She was quiet for a very long time. The car engine hummed quietly as they all made their way to the Grill. Damon placed his hand on hers, rubbing the back of it slowly. She did not pull away. They might have not known each other very long,but his touch was comforting. Elena's phone lit up. It was Jenna.

 **Where are u? Everything Ok?**

Elena typed a short reply.

 **Yes. Staying with Caroline tonight. Call you in the morning.**

It was mean to do this to Jenna, but Elena couldn't handle going back there tonight and lying in bed alone. Left there to be swallowed by her sadness. What if that man followed her earlier? Would he be at Jenna's waiting for her? Staying with Caroline was definitely the right choice for tonight.

Caroline's Prius pulled into Mystic Grill's parking lot. She parked next to an older model, blue Mustang. Stefan looked at her adoringly.

"Keep in touch tonight Care. If you all need anything just let me know," Stefan said.

"I will. I'll let you know when we make it to my house."

Damon drew his hand back and wrapped his arms around Elena once more. Again, she felt comfortable, safe. He whispered something lightly in her hair.

"Be safe Elena. I'll see you tomorrow."

The hint of a smile drew to her lips. She was overwhelmingly sad, but his promise of seeing her again made her feel slightly better. He pulled away and opened his car door.

"Caroline, you take care of her tonight. We will call tomorrow," Damon said as he closed the door behind him. Stefan got out also and walked to the blue car beside them. Damon jumped in the passenger seat and their engine roared to life. It was noisy, boastful. Elena climbed up to the front seat beside Caroline. She laid her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue tonight," Elena sighed.

"I'm always going to be there for you Elena. I'm sorry I took so long, though. Dumb and dumber had to tag along and they are slower than Christmas," Caroline laughed.

"I'm glad they were there too. Who knows what could've happened to us tonight if they weren't. I'm sure a big strong man wouldn't be very afraid of two teenage girls."

"I don't know Elena, we can be pretty intimidating."

Caroline backed out and headed for her house. Thankfully it wasn't very far. Nothing in Mystic Falls was ever very far due to it being such a small town. Caroline lived on the ritzier side of Mystic Falls. It was a gated community full of oversized houses. Elena could remember spending the night at her house and on several occasions being awestruck by how beautiful Caroline's home was. Her mother always had it decorated elaborately back then. Ever since her father left, to be with another man in fact, her mother had scarcely ever had the house very festive. She was too busy working, or in most cases, moping.

They pulled into her driveway and slowly got out. Together, they walked into the house and up to Caroline's bedroom. Elena had no change of clothes with her. Thankfully, the girls were about the same size. Caroline handed her a pair of silky pajama pants and a tank top from her dresser drawer.

"I hope you don't mind, but I really need to shower first," Elena confessed.

"Oh take your time. I don't want to sleep next to a smelly Elena anyways," Caroline sneered.

Elena took the clothes and went into the attached bathroom. She opened the glass shower door and turned the shower handle as far left as it would go. Soon, the bathroom was filled with steam. The water would be scalding hot. Good, just hot enough to wash away the emotions of today. Elena undressed, and stepped in. She was right, very hot, a little too hot for comfort. She adjusted the temperature and stepped back into the stream, letting the water run down her hair and face. Her stress fell off of her as the minutes passed. She let her mind wander off as she shampooed her hair.

Ice blue eyes. The way Damon had ran into her house and threw himself down next to her. The way he soothed her, rubbing her back and hand. He wasn't pushy with his presence. He understood that she just needed comfort. She wished she could see him again now. He had been her bright spot in the darkness of today. Just keep the good things, wash the bad away, she repeated to herself.

She tried that, but only managed to keep thinking about those numbers. Whose blood was used for that? There was only three likely candidates for that. The thought made her shudder. Stop it. Stop thinking about that. She stepped back out of the water and ran conditioner throughout her hair. The steam enveloped her and clung to the glass shower walls. There was footsteps outside of the shower. She could hardly make out a person on the other side of the glass. He's back. He knows I'm in here alone, and now he's come to finish what he started. Elena's eyes were wide with terror.

"Elena, can I talk to you about something," Caroline's voice hung in the air. It was just her. Elena was being so jumpy.

"Yeah Care, anything." Elena stepped back in the water, rinsing the last bits of conditioner out of her hair. She reached for the body wash and lathered that on next.

"What did that man look like tonight," Caroline questioned. What an odd question. Why would she care?

"I don't really know Caroline, it was dark. I told you, he was just big and fast. I don't really want to reminisce on that right now."

"Oh, ok. I was just curious. I think he will be back for you."

"What the hell Caroline. Why would you say that?" Elena poked her head out of the shower to glare at her friend. She was no longer there. Elena finished up, and quickly turned the shower off. She yanked the towel down off of the rack beside her, and wrapped it around her.

"Caroline," Elena called out.

"What," she yelled from the other side of the door.

"Why did you say that to me?"

"Say what to you," her voice sounded genuinely confused.

"You said he would come back for me. Why?"

"Elena, I've been out here on the phone with Stefan. I haven't been in there with you. You must be hearing things. Besides the door is locked, I wouldn't have been able to get in there to you."

Elena frantically looked around the bathroom. There was no sign of anyone there with her, but she had been talking to someone. Nervously she glanced toward the giant mirror. Etched into the steam was 3 sets of number identical to the ones that were on her living room wall.

"Well anyways, I was thinking about today and I really hope it didn't bother you that I drug Stefan along with me. He's pretty much been everywhere with me since the other night. I think we are starting to be a thing. You know, something just clicks with us."

Caroline was rambling outside the door. Elena didn't bother to call for her, she merely pushed the door open for her friend and pointed to the mirror. Shock ran across the young blonde's face as she took in the numbers.

"I've got to call Stefan and Damon."


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline snapped a picture of the mirror, and sent it to Stefan. She walked back into her bedroom talking hurriedly into her phone.

"Get dressed. They will be here shortly," Caroline explained.

"Caroline, they can't do anything about it. If this guy, or thing, wants me dead. It will kill me whether they are here or not. Right now it's just toying with us."

"Maybe they can't do anything about it Elena, but it sure beats just me and you being here by ourselves."

She had a point. At least four on one, possibly two, would have better odds than just the two girls. Elena pulled the towel off and slid Caroline's pajamas on. Her long brown hair was a tangled mess, but she managed to pull a comb through it. She looked decent enough. Honestly she probably should have more clothes on with the boys coming over, but right now that was the least of her worries. After she finished up in the bathroom Elena went and joined Caroline on her bed. Caroline looked completely freaked out.

"I can't believe he was here. In my bathroom, taunting you. How did he even get in? What all did he say?" Caroline was dowsing her with questions. The doorbell rang downstairs.

"I thought it was you Caroline. It sounded exactly like your voice, but when I looked nobody was there. All that was asked was if I saw who the guy was. I said no and that I didn't want to talk about it. Then it said that he was going to come back for me. I thought you were playing a joke, but you were never even in there to begin with. Then I get out and see the numbers again."

She spoke to Caroline as they walked together down the stairs. Now the once beautiful house, seemed too dark, too eerie. Stefan and Damon stood at the door. Caroline opened it and the girls turned back around to head upstairs. They stayed in the doorway.

"Aren't you two going to come in," Caroline threw behind her. They did, and followed the girls back upstairs to Caroline's bedroom. Elena plopped back down on the bed sitting with her legs crossed. Damon sat in a plush chair beside the bed. Caroline dropped down next to Elena and patted beside her, offering Stefan a seat. Stefan gladly accepted.

"So what's going on," Stefan asked.

"Well, Elena was in the shower. A phony me was supposedly in there talking to her. Long story short it said that I [IT] thought that the guy was going to come back after her. She got out, I [IT] was nowhere to be seen and that's when she saw the numbers on the mirror," Caroline explained.

"That's pretty much it," Elena confirmed. Damon got up and went into the bathroom to see for himself. By now, the steam had vanished and nothing would seem irregular about the mirror. He looked around the area, determining no signs of break in.

"There's nothing here now," he said.

"Well obviously, but Stefan said to call if we needed anything and obviously since this happened we needed you guys to protect us," Caroline was more flirting than anything at this point. Sometimes she couldn't take situations seriously enough. Elena just nodded.

"How the hell did the guy get in? The window in there has to be a good two stories off of the ground, and Caroline would've noticed him walk through her room," Damon's face was scrunched.

"I don't know Damon. He just was there one minute and gone the next," Elena sighed.

"Well either we are staying here with you tonight, on the floor respectively, or you both are coming back with us," Stefan concluded.

"I'm not too sure about either one actually," Caroline admitted.

"It's either we stay and keep you both safe, or leave and risk you two being hurt, or worse off killed. You pick Blondie," Damon sneered.

"Fine, fine. You two can stay here. But either on the floor or the couch downstairs. Stefan can sleep with us actually," Caroline teased, tossing a wink Stefan's way.

"Stefan you take the floor up here, I'll go to the couch down there. Someone needs to be watching there anyways," Damon finalized. He started walking towards the door, but stopped.

"Good night Elena," he said before walking away.

Elena smiled. Caroline batted her long, perfect eyelashes at Stefan.

"My offer still stands. Elena and I would be much safer with you sleeping with us."

"It's ok Caroline. I'll take the floor. I can protect you both just as well from there. Or actually the chair."

Caroline nodded and tossed him a pillow and throw blanket from off of her bed.

"I forgot to give Damon anything. He will be pretty uncomfortable down there," Caroline admitted.

"Here I'll go," Elena chimed in.

"Extra blankets and all are in the hall closet to the left. Just hurry up, I'm ready for bed and I'm not turning this light out without you up here in this bed with me," Caroline laughed.

Elena hopped off the bed and walked to the closet. She pulled out a pillow and very worn out quilt. It was the best she could do. She made her way to the stair case and walked down as quietly as the marble steps allowed her to. In the living room she found Damon stretched out on the leather couch, eyes closed. She threw the pillow at him playfully. It hit him with a soft thud and fell to the floor. His eyes opened slowly.

"You think I couldn't hear you coming down those stairs? Your steps are as loud a giants," Damon joked with her. She couldn't help but notice again how gorgeous he was, especially in this playful mood. He made all of her worries melt away.

"I was just being nice. I thought you might want this," a small smile spread across her lips.

"I'd enjoy it much more if you'd just come keep me warm tonight," he laughed.

"Damon," Elena blushed.

"I know, too soon, too soon. One day though you'll be more than happy to oblige," he winked at her.

Elena handed him the blanket and started off back upstairs.

"Wait, Elena, can I at least get a good night hug, I'm feeling pretty scared down here by myself," He said sarcastically.

"Well, I can always get Stefan to come sleep down here with you," She smirked, but walked over to him. He sat up straight, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Goodnight Damon," she spoke softly.

He smiled his best crooked smile and hugged her back.

"Goodnight beautiful."

Elena left his embrace and walked softly back up the stairs. She wished she didn't have to leave him down there. She swore she could stay in his arms forever and not get tired of it. Like he said though, it was too early to wish for things like that.

Elena returned to Caroline and laid in bed next to her. Caroline cuddled in close beside her and shut her eyes.

"Ready now," Stefan asked.

"Ready."

And with that, Stefan switched off the overhead light. The room was drowned in darkness. Both girls drifted soundly to sleep.

Stefan sat up in the chair next to their bed and scanned over the room. Not noticing anything unusual, he closed his eyes as well. Everyone was safe, for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena shuddered awake. A noise from outside had pulled her from her dreams. Glancing out the window, she could see two burning, red eyes glaring at her from the balcony.

"Stefan, Stefan," She whispered forcefully, trying to get his attention.

His eyes shot open, noticing the figure outside as well, but making no movement towards it.

"Shh, Elena, I know. Be still."

Caroline was still fast asleep next to Elena. Elena tried to be as still as possible, and made no sounds. She looked back towards Stefan only to see an empty chair now. She hadn't even heard him get up. Now she was pretty much alone, with these eyes boring into her. She could feel the menacing presence creep closer and closer to her. She shut her eyes tight, trying to pretend that it was not there. When she finally got the courage to open them, they were gone. There was only the night. The silence of the room was too soon broken by a guttural, demonic growl. Caroline stirred in her sleep, but still did not awaken. Stefan was still MIA. The eyes appeared in front of her again, only this time not intervened by the windows. The dark figure was now right beside their bed hovering dangerously close to Caroline.

"I told you I'd be back, sweet Elena. You can thank your father for this soon," the voice growled. It was very deep, laced with a thick English accent.

"Damon," Elena screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Stefan," She tried again.

Nobody was coming to her rescue. Had it gotten to them first?

Elena was shaking fiercely. Really shaking.

"Elena, Elena, wake up. You're having a nightmare," Caroline whispered to her, gently rocking her small frame.

Elena's eyes shot open. She was sweating, breathing had. Her heart was pounding like crazy. Everyone was sitting around her now. Caroline pressed a cold wash cloth to Elena's forehead. Damon's hand was gripping her cold, clammy one.

"Finally, you're back. We thought you were in some sort of coma, Elena," Damon said gently.

"You've been out of it, screaming for the last ten minutes. It's probably shock, which I totally understand. It happened to me too whenever I got into that fight last year. It lasted for days," Caroline stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I don't think that's quite it Caroline," Stefan murmured. Caroline looked offended.

"Well then you tell us what's going on with her ," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I think she was seeing something we couldn't. There was nothing here, I heard a small noise earlier from outside, and have been awake watching ever since."

"Yeah well I think Elena was just having an intense nightmare brought on by all of this stress."

Damon said nothing. Only continued rubbing the back of her hand softly. He seemed lost in thought, way out of any conversation Stefan and Caroline could be having.

"Does anyone care what I think," Elena sat up. All of them looked at her.

"I think someone, or something rather, is trying to get to me. In the dream it said something that bothers me. He said that I could thank my father for this soon. That was entirely new. I couldn't just make that up in my head from stress. I think it's trying to prove a point. That whatever this is, no matter what or where I go. It can reach me."

Elena blinked back tears at this sudden realization. She wasn't going to be safe until she was dead.

"Nothing can hurt you, Lena. I'm not going to let it," Damon was very confident in his words.

"Damon it's stronger than any of us, don't you get that?" Elena pulled her hand back. This was frustrating.

"Maybe, but I'll die trying to protect you from it,"

Elena had no idea how capable he was of handling this situation. She could never imagine the power he possessed. The less she knew about that side of him, and his brother, the better things could be for them both. For now, he needed to get away from all of them. Stefan knew it'd be back last night. Damon cold hear the man pace around outside last night for several hours. No matter how many times he went outside to kill the piece of shit, it would always dodge away from him and go back into hiding. Stefan should have done better than to let him get that close to Elena, to let him mess with her mind like that. Damon was furious.

"I need a drink," Damon stated.

"I'm going to the bar. Stefan you stay with them. I just need time to think," he finished.

"But Damon I-we need you here. Don't leave," Elena begged.

"I'll be back in a while."

That was all. He got up and walked out without another word to be said. Elena was hurt that he would just up and leave like this to go to a damn bar. Sure, go ahead and drink yourself to death while we are here being attacked by God knows what, she thought to herself. At least Stefan would stay here. Lucky Caroline, at least she found a guy who would stick around.

Stefan got up from the side of the bed and looked at Caroline.

"I'll be back, let me go talk to him. He's mad at me, not you guys. I promise, I'm not going anywhere," Stefan kissed her cheek and ran out after Damon. Elena just laid the wash cloth back on her forehead, and shut her eyes.

Outside Stefan caught up to Damon as he was getting into his car.

"So what, just leave them here? Come on Damon, you know what we are dealing with here."

"Yes, Stefan, and I'm very well aware that these bastards can't do anything right now seeing as it's daytime."

"What if they are like us. Did you think of that? What if they have daylight rings too? I can't take on a bunch of them by myself. Stay here."

"No, Stefan I didn't think that through, thanks for informing me. I'm not a moron. I'm going to the bar. Having a bottle of whiskey, or two, and then I'll be right back. Just give me some time," Damon lied.

"I can't believe you are doing this," Stefan sighed.

"Well I can't believe you let that creep close enough to Elena last night to get into her mind! Would you have tried harder if it was after that little blonde of yours? That's what I thought, brother. Now go back up there to them."

Damon turned the ignition and the car's engine roared to life. Elena could hear it from the bedroom. She rolled her eyes. He was still leaving. She was starting to convince herself that she didn't even care if he came back or not now.

Stefan returned to the girls.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I promise I'll stay here, even if I can't promise my brother will be back anytime soon."


	11. Chapter 11

Damon drove in silence. No windows down. No radio noise. Silence. The only thing that filled his head was his own inner voice. 21051. The voice repeated it incessantly. He was patient 21051. If the numbers meant what he had suspected he was part of this situation. By why? How? The Augustine Program was ended so many years ago that it seemed impossible for it to even be mentioned now.

Damon thought of his residency there. His stone cell. Iron bars that locked him in. The test tube full of blood each received every other day to stay alive. Damon was nearly always by himself in his quarters. He had one fellow prisoner stationed beside him, Lorenzo. Other vampires were held there too in other sections of the building, he could hear their screams of agony every now and then.

Whitmore College scientists held this obscene fascination for experimenting on vampires because of their regeneration abilities. What happened when things went too far for them to recreate? They died, got disposed of, renumbered, and replaced. Simple as that. Very few were rumored to have escaped the hell hole. Luckily for Damon, he did. With the help of fellow inmates he was able to escape, but to his demise, he was the only one to escape that day. If he could go back to his comrades and apologize, he wouldn't. Because of their "sacrifices", he got to live another 40+ years and meet Elena Gilbert. He wasn't sorry. They were dead, it's not like they could hold any grudges over him now anyways.

Still, the number puzzled him. Why would his number be included with those written so maliciously on her wall? Why her even? She had nothing to do with the Augustine program in the first place. Then it clicked. He remembered what Elena had said about her dream.

"Soon you can blame your father for this."

Damon swerved to the left and made a sharp U-turn. The bar would have to wait. He needed to get to Elena's house.

 **Super short filler chapter! Sorry! :) It was necessary background information.**


	12. Chapter 12

Elena stayed in bed all morning. Life was too tough, she deserved to do absolutely nothing if she wanted to today. Caroline laid in bed beside her and clicked through the TV channels one by one. Stefan lounged in the chair by the bed. What do you do when someone is out to kill you? Nothing, absolutely nothing. It will happen one way or another, but frankly today was just not the day to do something about it. What was there to do? At least if Elena died today she would be doing exactly what she'd wanted all day. Damon wouldn't be present, though. That thought tugged at her heart. If she died she wouldn't get to see Damon again. She didn't even get to kiss him yet! Wait. Hold on there. Too early for these thoughts. Those things shouldn't be bothering her one bit. He was just some slightly over protective guy that happened to be into her, and be gorgeous, and somewhat perfect. Okay, she liked him. So what?

"Stefan, have you heard from Damon an," Elena said trying to hide the burning curiosity in her voice.

"Nope. He hasn't said one word to me since he left. My guess is he is one bottle of whiskey down with several to go."

"Why would he just run off and leave us like that? I know I haven't know him very long and I may not be a huge priority to him, but still he could show some sort of compassion for others and keep me from being killed," Elena was grumpy, and didn't care enough to hide it now.

"That's just Damon for you. When the going gets tough, Damon gets to drinking."

"It's not like he would be much help to us drunk anyways, Lena," Caroline said dryly.

Elena considered this. Caroline was right. What much were they to do if her assailant just dropped by to kill her? Nothing. Three humans, plus one drunk if Damon showed up, fighting against this seemingly nonhuman man. The odds looked great. Elena started making her funeral arrangements right then and there.

Her phone buzzed, and she looked down at it. Jenna. Shit she had forgotten all about her. She must be worried sick. She answered it with a sincere apology.

"I'm so sorry Jenna. I've been with Caroline still. We are working through things right now, I've been so emotional and just needed my best friend." Elena pushed the point further.

"I think I just need to stay over here for a while. My mind has been going crazy and I don't want to drag you more into it. I know you're already having a tough enough time too."

"Elena, I'm your aunt. I'm supposed to be the one you run to for help through this. I can't even begin to understand how you are feeling, you are avoiding being around me, I can tell," Jenna's voice was shaky. She would start crying soon.

"No, Jenna, I'm not avoiding you. I'm just not ready for everything right now. I need to take this in a little at a time. I can't be pushed head first into deaths, funeral planning, and moving on just yet. I need time to process this."

"They are your family Elena, you have to start planning a funeral for them at least."

"No, I can't Jenna. You do it. I can't handle that. What would we say at it? Hey the Gilbert family just died…except for Elena. But she can't remember how they died, so please don't ask her. Or maybe something along the lines of: There goes another happy, go lucky family who just didn't happen to be so lucky on that night, except for Elena, somehow she's still kicking."

Elena hadn't been able to get her thoughts on this out yet, but now there they were. Out in the open. Caroline's mouth was draped open, her eyes wide. Surely Aunt Jenna would have the exact same look on the other end of the line. Stefan sat stone faced, one eyebrow cocked.

The line went dead. Jenna had hung up. Elena automatically felt horrible for saying those things. That was how she was feeling, but she shouldn't have been so insensitive to Jenna. She lost her family too after all. Elena redialed the number. No rings, just voicemail. She must be pretty upset. Elena made a mental note to go over there later tonight and apologize in person. It'd be best to let the situation cool down first.


	13. Chapter 13

Damon arrived at Elena's vacant house. On the drive over he knew what he had to look for, but didn't process the idea of how exactly he would get in. The front door, window, everything was locked up tight. He hated the thought of having to break a back window to snoop around her house, but he did what had to be done. This of course justified simply by Damon logic in which if he found something, he could be the hero, if not, then he didn't do it. Then again, if he did find something, how exactly was he going to explain it to Elena without blowing up his big secret? Shit.

Damon rounded the house and picked out a more conspicuous window near an overgrown holly bush. With one swift movement he bashed in the glass with his elbow and climbed through. Easy enough. Now, where would be the best place to hide documents regarding torture, he chuckled to himself. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room. The numbers were still on the wall. The blood had changed to a dark brown color now. Damon took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of it.

He turned the living room upside down looking for anything that could possibly relate the family to Whitmore. He searched picture albums on the shelves, hanged certificates, old flyers they kept pressed into books, and came up with nothing. They must be somewhere else. He was determined to find what had linked this innocent family to those numbers. Maybe in reality, it had nothing to do with Augustine at all and he had just linked the two from coincidence.

He left the living room and walked further down the hallway leading away from the front of the house. There was a small room at the end. At first glance, it didn't look like much. It could easily pass for a teenager's video game room. All that sat in there was a couch, TV, computer desk, filing cabinet, and a box of xbox 360 games. Damon went to the computer desk and tore through each cabinet and drawer. Nothing of use. His eyebrows raised as he came across the filing cabinet. He pulled the door, locked. He tried again, but harder. The lock busted from the top and the drawer slid open, revealing tons of manila tabs. Damon flipped through several reading **Dental** , **Elena-School** , **Jeremy-School** , **Manuals** , etc. Finally in the very back of the drawer there sat a file, its header reading **Whitmore**.

Damon snatched it out and opened it up on the desk. One great big diploma and a large packet sat in the folder. He took out the contents of the folder, skimming through it quickly. A majority of it was test results, some research papers, and the like, but mixed in with those was one very interesting packet stapled neatly together. Bingo.

Poor Elena didn't deserve this.


	14. Chapter 14

_The Augustine Society Recognizes Dr. Grayson H. Gilbert for his_ _outstanding_ _accomplishments in the medical research field._

As Damon read it he almost laughed at their play on words. Humph. Of course this was the reason. What scorned vampire there wouldn't want to exact revenge on their tormentor's family? Damon admittedly has. He was proud enough to boast that it was the Whitmore's themselves who he has spent decades tormenting. Kill them all off? No way. Leave one to procreate. Stretch out the lineage and kill them each off until there is just one standing again, then repeat. Oddly enough, this sounded like what was happening to Elena, so Damon pushed that thought far away for the time being. He had nothing to worry about though, nobody would hurt Elena that way, they would have to go through him first. He had spent way too long trying to be with Elena to just up and lose her now.

It was embarrassing, actually, how long he's had feelings for her. How many girls he had been with, but at the end of the day none compared to the girl he saw every night at Mystic Grill partying with her friends.

He was getting caught up in the moment. Focus, he told himself. He wanted to read through these Augustine papers. There were tons of them stapled together. It was like one big, typed research journal. Each page contained a new ID number, picture, experimental hypothesis, and outcome. Damon took out his phone and scribbled the numbers from the wall down on his hand. He had one of three of the ID's figured out already, him. He flipped through pages, and compared each ID number. He stopped. 20150. He scanned for a name. Of course, there was no name on the paper simply because that ID was their names. Damon stared intently at the picture in front of him. He knew this man. He'd spent several years lying side by side in a cell with him. He happened to be one of the comrades trying to escape with Damon, he had failed miserably, but there he was. Lorenzo Demoriti. That made two of three. It didn't take a genius to guess who the next number belonged to. The third wheel in their escape plan. She was a beauty. She was a small girl, tiny frame, curly brown hair. She had big brown doe eyes and a traumatizing smile. Damon had had a thing for her back in imprisonment, but never really got the chance to explore it. He could've went back to save her, but truthfully, she wasn't worth the risk of his own freedom. What was her name again? Katherine, Katherine Pierce. He finally found her page and gazed at the picture. She was so strikingly similar to Elena that it was scary. Still, as much as he could see the resemblance between them, he knew Katherine could never hold a candle to what Elena possessed, especially when it came down to their distinctly different personalities.

After studying the packet he decided to take it with him. Who would miss it anyways? He tucked everything else back into the file cabinet and shut it. The drawer stuck out a tiny bit where he had been too forceful with it, but it was hardly noticeable. He needed to get back to the girls, and Stefan.

Damon couldn't resist taking a quick peek into Elena's room before his departure. It was almost as he had imagined. Neat, but not compulsively organized. Pops of color here and there. Thankfully not drowning in pink. She had an abundance of pictures. Pictures of herself, friends, family, and pets were all plastered up on her walls, on her dresser, and above her bed. There was one in particular Damon couldn't help but notice. It couldn't have been too long ago when it was taken. She was in a long, blue, silky dress that hit the floor. Her hair was pinned up with a few stray cascading curls flowing around her face. She looked stunning. Damon wished he could've seen her on that day. Then again, that dress probably wouldn't have looked as elegant torn apart on the floor of his bedroom. Oh, too soon? He smirked at his own dirty thoughts. He took the picture from the wall and stuck it in his pocket. All he's ever gotten from her was stray looks from the Mystic Grill's bar, and recently, a night of dancing. Years spent there and he never managed to walk up and simply say hi to her before last Friday night. A woman has never intimidated him like that before in his long, long lifetime. He continued thinking of Elena. Maybe that's why she hadn't had such a hard life yet, because he wasn't in it. She wouldn't have to know about the reality of the creatures lurking in the night if it wasn't for him. She could rest soundly each night naively believing that she was completely and utterly safe. Damon could give that peace to her as well. He imagined holding her in his arms every night…nothing could ever hurt her there. Another thought came to mind. He was a monster, she just didn't know it yet. How would she react to that fact? He was sure that as long as he could hide it, she would keep adoring him the way she does now.

He had to tell her the truth, though, as much as he hated it. She needs to know what happened to her family. She needs to know who, actually what, is after her. Maybe this will help piece all of it together. There would be no secrets. This could be the best, or possibly the worst decision he's ever made. He would break the news to her tonight. Who's to say she will believe him anyhow?


	15. Chapter 15

It was nearly 3 o'clock now. Still no word from Damon. Did she really expect one after he just stormed out like he had? Why should she care anyways? She's known him, what, three days now? No, that's a lie. She had noticed him several times over the past few years at the Grill, but they had never spoken to each other before a few days prior to now. Truthfully, it was hard not to notice him. He had always seemed so dark, mysterious. There was some sort of air about him that made him seem so dangerous. Ironically, that just added to his appeal to her. Also, it had pushed him off limits to her. How would her friends react to her seeing him? Obviously, they'd be worried sick. He wasn't the type she would normally be with. Elena liked safe, predictable guys. They were boring, but kept her from getting hurt.

Wow, she was all wrapped up in him already. How could she allow this happen in her current circumstances? Great, just another thing to add to her ever-growing crisis pile. _Ding!_ Stefan's phone came to life.

 _"_ _Please Be Damon,"_ Elena thought quietly to herself. It was silly, but she already missed him. He was so soothing, without being overly pushy to her in her time of need. But why hadn't he messaged her? Why Stefan? She was becoming a neurotic version of Caroline now. Eww. She pushed those thoughts back down.

"So do we have to go rescue his drunken ass from the bar," Elena joked.

"No, not quite. He is on his way back, though, surprisingly," Stefan answered.

Elena was relieved. She didn't have to sit here and stress herself out more thinking about what he could be doing. He was a total ladies' man, so really the possibilities were endless. She shouldn't be acting like this. It wasn't as if she had any claim to him at all. She shouldn't be jealous of someone else seeing him when he wasn't even hers to be protective over. Wow, Elena's mind was a mess.

Elena had no idea what a tangled mess the mind could be. If she could take one peek into what Damon had been going through his entire drive back to Caroline's she would understand. It should've only taken twenty minutes at most, but so far he had managed to stretch it out to a full two hours. He would purposely pull over every couple of miles just so he could buy more time to think. He panicked about what he had to do, and what he would say. Every time he thought he had it all laid out in his head, he would find some loophole within and talk himself out of it. He was left with almost no way to explain this mess to Elena. In every possible situation he played out, it ended with her inevitably being terrified and running away from him, and somewhat to his sick amusement, Stefan too.

With only a few miles left to go he was running out of time. Tell her alone? No, she might think I was going to kill her or something after that big revelation. If she was with Caroline, though, she might freak out and make the situation worse. Stefan? No, that'd be worse than being alone. Then she would definitely think we were going to eat her. It was just so impossible to win with this situation. Maybe alone would be best. Damon picked up his phone and dialed her number (thank God he had gotten it from Caroline Friday night). He punched in a quick text to her.

 **It's Damon. Be there in 5. Meet me outside. Need to talk.**

Send.

Sorry! A few short, but necessary, chapters to come! :)

I promise it's worth it!


	16. Chapter 16

Elena's phone buzzed in the cup compartment of Caroline's car. She had eventually managed to get away from both Caroline and. Secretly, the probably just let her get away so they could have their alone time. Of course, she didn't get to leave without them first acknowledging how utterly stupid, dangerous, reckless, etc. it was to be leaving without them, but when she had explained that she needed to make amends with Jenna and gather more belongings, the two decided to begrudgingly let it go as long as she would "make it quick." Besides, she was tired of waiting around for Damon who was supposedly on his way back over an hour ago, and decided to handle her family matters for now rather than leave it to get worse later.

She read the message. One part of her was giddy because, well, the message was from Damon. The other part could be summed up in two words- oh crap. At the next stop sign she hit, she replied to him.

 **Not there. Be back soon! Family issues first…and severe lack of clothes at Caroline's.**

Hopefully Damon would understand. Maybe he would simply get to Caroline's, lay back, relax, and wait for her return. That didn't happen. As soon as he saw her message he slammed his fists against the steering wheel.

"Dammit," Damon yelled.

He quickly started typing.

 **What the hell Elena? You can't just leave when you might have v-**

He stopped there before he could spell out the word _vampire_. Not the right way to break the news. He decided to call her instead. He would still make sure not to mention the v-word just yet.

"Hello," Elena's voice cautious.

"What the hell are you doing? You better tell me Stefan and Blondie are in that car with you," Damon was angry.

"Well, not exactly. My aunt and I got into a little argument over, I hurt her feelings, long story short I'm going to say sorry. That, and get clothes. And toothbrush. I'm sure you don't want to see me again with this bad breath," Elena tried tossing out a little joke to lighten the mood.

"Do you know how incredibly dumb that is. Someone has been threatening to kill you and you just walk out, alone I might add, to apologize to your aunt. Elena you are just asking to be killed!"

"Damon! It's important to me. She's the only family I have left, remember? I was so hurtful to her earlier and she hasn't talked to me since! Maybe you would understand if you had been there. Maybe then you could be riding over here with me! Did you think of that Mr. Salvatore?"

Elena hung up the phone. It's not like he was going to control her. Whether it be dangerous or not, Aunt Jenna had to come first right now. Like she had said, she was the only family Elena had left. She wasn't going to take that for granted.

Damon was irate. He had to get to her. She should not be going out alone right now. Why couldn't this have been done this afternoon when there was tons of daylight left? Of course, her being the selfless person she is put her aunt's happiness (or lack thereof) in front of her own safety. Why the hell those two bone heads let her go in the first place was completely unfathomable. It would be dark out in a matter of hours, and if his assumptions were correct, her pursuer would be too. He needed to find out how to get to her, and now before someone else managed to.


	17. Chapter 17

Damon tried calling Elena back. Straight to voicemail. She had turned her phone off. Well that was overly dramatic of her. Looks like he would have to resort to Stefan getting the address out of Caroline. He clicked through his contact list until Stefan's name was highlighted. The phone rang numerous times, but just as Damon was about to angrily hang up, Stefan answered.

"Yes Damon," Stefan sighed.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but since you morons let Elena go out alone now I must find her and protect her myself. Where did she go," Damon's voice was mocking.

"She went to her Aunt Jenna's apartment. Damon don't worry she will be fine, we made her promise she would be quick. Just come back here and wait with us," Stefan was trying to reason with him.

"Yes I know who she went to see, but I need to know where I can find her. Unlike you, I'm going to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Well I don't know where that is Damon," Stefan was trying to play him.

"Then ask Blondie. Stefan I'm not going to sit around there and wait for her to never come back. It may not be likely for her to get hurt right now, but I'm not taking any chances. As long as I'm with her then I know for sure she's ok," Damon was getting annoyed.

"Caroline said it's a little passed the Grill. Stay on Main Street. Left on Briar and straight down to the end. Apartment buildings are all numbered. She should be in unit 201 in building 1620. When are y-."

Damon cut Stefan's question off. He had hung up the phone. Honestly, he didn't want to hear anything from Stefan right now, he was still furious at him for letting her leave in the first place. He had gotten his necessary information and that's all he needed from him right now. Now, to find his way to this apartment. Damon wasn't particularly familiar with where it happened to be, but how hard could it possibly be to find? This was Mystic Falls after all. After a few miles of hit and miss streets, he managed to find himself driving down Main Street. A few more miles, boom, Briar Lane. There were so many apartments. Elena could literally be anywhere.

Damon scanned the parking lot for Caroline's Prius. He assumed that that'd be the easiest way to find her. Wrong. He had to recircle the vicinity again and check for numbers this time. 1400. 1520. Well at least he was going the right way. There it was, finally, 1620. What do you know? There sat the Prius he had been so intently searching for wedged tightly between two monstrous SUVs. Damon parked a few spaces down and got out, slamming the door behind him. He walked up a set of wooden stairs to the second level of the apartment building. 201 was the first one of the left. He knocked.

No answer. He knocked again. Damon was considering busting the damn door down if nobody answered soon, but with his luck it'd turn out to be the wrong tenants. As he raised his fist to knock again the door swung open. Elena stood in the doorway. Her long, chocolate hair fell messily around her face. Those big brown eyes staring daggers into him.

"I thought it'd be you," she groaned.

"You seem so glad to see me," sarcasm leaked through his voice.

"I just needed an hour Damon. One hour to myself without someone breathing down my neck. Plus, you left me there all day without any word, so obviously you cared so much to check on me."

"Well I'm here now aren't I? Don't be difficult Elena, this relationship could go south very quickly and that's really not what I want," Damon was trying to play on her emotions.

"So what? If I don't let you watch my every move you'll lose interest in me and leave. Well go ahead, you're already outside anyways," ice filled her words.

'That's not what I'm saying. All I'm saying is give me a chance. And the only way I can get a chance is if you are still alive. So please Elena, for me, just let me be with you right now," Damon was almost begging now.

"Fine, get in here."

Damon walked in and flashed her his signature smirk.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me," he laughed.

"I can still change my mind," Elena threw back at him.

"Hardly."

Damon took the time to look around him. The apartment was small, sparsely decorated, and kind of messy. An equally distraught looking woman sat on the couch cuddled into the side of her husband.

"Damon, this is Jenna. Jenna this is my friend Damon. He has taken it upon himself to make sure I'm okay, literally all day every day," Elena giggled gesturing toward him.

"Nice to meet you Damon, Jenna. This is Alaric. He has been my one that watches over me these last few days," Jenna was referring to the man next to her.

He was scruffy looking. Alaric's hair was uncombed, his eyes were weary, and it looked as if he hadn't had much sleep. No rings, they must not be to that stage yet. Poor guy, still had time to run. Maybe he would get lucky and this aunt be Elena's maternal aunt. If not, she would be in for it eventually too and that could be another hellish situation. Damon hadn't quite thought that through until that time. This previous incident probably wasn't going to be the end of tragedies for Elena, not for a long time, unless Damon could wipe out her pursuers entirely.

"I thought you were staying with Caroline, Lena. Why do you have to be watched over constantly? Are you feeling that depressed?," Jenna's voice was skeptical.

"No, no it's nothing like that. But I was, am staying there, Damon stayed there too last night, on the couch of course. Caroline's mother isn't normally around anymore, so we thought it'd be best to have someone watching out for us," Elena smiled.

"Mmm, I see. Well it's your choice. You are well beyond old enough from needing me to tell you what to do. I'm just advising you to be responsible," Jenna warned.

"I know Jenna. Everything is fine," Elena lied. In reality, she wasn't even too sure what was going on anymore. Everything was normal, and then boom. Like a light switch things had gone horribly wrong. Her parents died. Her brother died. She lost her memories of that entire night, and now the people responsible for all of it wanted her dead too. What Jenna didn't know couldn't hurt her.


	18. Chapter 18

Elena had spent nearly an hour there already. Thankfully, at least the first half was spent one on one with Jenna. She had had time to talk things over. There had been tears, lots of them, but there was also smiles. Jenna could understand where Elena was coming from finally. To spare the grief, and horror filled visions of what her family could like right now, they both decided on having a friend and family gathering the upcoming week and follow it with a cremation ceremony. Being put to rest that way was probably not what her family would have necessarily wanted, but it was the best they could do considering the circumstances. According to Jenna, and the police, they were so horribly mangled that it was impossible to determine their exact causes of death. Elena was glad now that she couldn't remember.

Although she was still pretty mad at Damon, she was glad he had come over to retrieve her. It showed that he really did care for her. Elena had achieved what she went to Jenna's for, and now she would sleep much better knowing that they had a plan for moving on with her family. All she had left to do was retrieve her bag from Jenna's room. She left Damon alone in the living room making idle chit chat with Jenna and Ric while she slipped away to the back room. Her bag still sat on the floor by the bed, but it was empty. All of the contents that were previously in the bag were now scattered across the bed and floor. How random. Why wouldn't Jenna just move her bag? That was a stupid thought, Jenna hadn't done this. Elena hurriedly grabbed her clothes, shoved them back in the bag, and ran back towards Damon. As she left the room, one of the windows slammed. Whether it was opened quickly or closed forcefully she wasn't sure. She wasn't willing to stay and find out. She needed to leave.

"Are you ready," Elena pushed, giving Damon a weird look.

"I guess so, whenever you are," Damon replied casually.

"I am, let's go. Jenna I will stop by again soon. For now, just plan on a phone call sometime tomorrow. I love you so much. Ric take care of her," Elena went and hugged her aunt tightly. She released and walked towards the front door, grabbing Damon by the arm as she passed him.

"Someone was there, Damon," Elena hissed as they walked towards the cars.

"What do you mean," confusion crossed Damon's face.

"My clothes, they were everywhere. That's not how I left them, and Jenna wouldn't touch my things. I could swear as I was leaving, so was someone else. Through the window."

Damon tensed his muscles. He leaves her alone for two minutes and it could've cost him tremendously.

"That's why I'm here here, Elena. So nobody can get to you. Don't worry. What about Jenna though," he questioned.

"Thanks. I think she will be fine. They aren't after her or they would've come earlier."

Elena was veering off toward Caroline's Prius now.

"Where do you think you're going? You're coming with me," Damon yelled to her.

"What about Caroline's car? I can't just leave it here Damon," she whined.

"She and Stefan can get it tomorrow. It's really not my biggest concern right now, Lena. Get in," He held the passenger car door open for her.

She complied and got in. The car was warm the leather seats were well worn in. She looked back towards the stairs to Jenna's apartment halfway expecting to see someone staring back at her. Damon got in the driver's seat and started the engine. Jenna could probably hear it from her couch it was so loud. It made Elena jump at first. She settled back in the seat as they started out of the parking lot. Her stomach was grumbling.

"Hungry," Damon questioned.

"Was my stomach that loud," she answered self-consciously.

"No, I just am. So I thought we could stop and grab a bite before heading back," Damon lied.

Truthfully it didn't take enhanced hearing to notice her stomach rumbling. It was pretty loud. Poor girl. Damon didn't need to eat, but it satisfied his other cravings, so he didn't mind it. Wow, now that he thought about it he hadn't actually fed today. Could he pull the old feed and erase on Elena? No, he couldn't do that to her. Actually he couldn't even imagine that. Maybe he would take a bathroom break at the restaurant and sneak off to find a quick fill. Yes, perfect.

After a few minutes they pulled into Mystic Falls' only sit down restaurant, besides the Grill of course. Sal's the sign outside read. It was an old fashioned diner type set up. It specialized in fast, greasy, cheap food. Damon didn't have to eat cheap, hell he felt guilty for making Elena settle for this right now, but it was the closest thing available.

"Sorry, I know, not the greatest, but the next place isn't for another 20 miles," Damon smirked.

"No, it's perfect right now. I'm just starving," Elena confessed.

Damon rushed out and swung her door open before she had had time to process it.

"Well thank you," she blushed.

"After you beautiful," Damon waved her by.

They walked in together. It was getting rather late, so the diner was nearly empty. The hostess walked them over to a small, corner booth and handed them both menus. As she left, Elena laid her menu back down on the table.

"Already ready," Damon smiled.

"No, I was just thinking about ordering everything. Seemed easier," she joked.

"Go right ahead then Ms. Gilbert, if you think you can eat that much,"

Damon admired how relaxed Elena looked. Her face wasn't drawn up in an unintentional stress frown. She looked tired, but adorable. He noticed her heartbeat, slow and steady. Her pulse pounded rhythmically in his ears. Shit. He needed to feed, and soon.

"Excuse me for this, but I'm going to run to the restroom. If the waiter comes just order me a burger," Damon said.

"Yeah, sure," Elena watched him leave.

He hated to leave her. Even for a second right now, but he needed this. He snuck off toward the back of the building. Thankfully the restrooms were back this way, so his cover wouldn't likely be blown yet. A pretty, young waitress was pushing through the double doors leading back to the kitchen. Damon stepped in front of her.

"You will come with me. You will not scream," He said bluntly, focusing on her eyes.

She didn't make a sound, only nodded her head diligently. Damon lead her into the men's restroom and locked the door behind them. Quickly, he sunk his teeth into the side of her neck. The girl flinched, but still made no noise. Damon took in big gulps. He restrained himself and quit before she would lose too much. Her face was already turning a sickly pale.

"Stay here. You won't remember this. You were feeling sick and ran to the nearest bathroom."

Usually he would wine and dine his meals, but tonight was different. Elena was here with him. She was the only woman he wanted to be around, so this had to be a take what you need and be done with it night. If he ever got the chance to call Elena his own, this would become the new normal routine. Damon checked his appearance in the mirror, making sure no blood was present on him, and then walked back toward the booth. Elena was sitting quietly, tapping her fingers against the metal table.

"Miss me," he teased.

"So much, "she smiled.

Her smile was so beautiful. She had to easily be the most breath taking woman Damon had ever seen.

"Did I miss anything," Damon asked.

"Yes, I ordered you a burger like you requested. Oh, and fries too," Elena replied.

"Sounds good to me."

The two made small talk while they waited for their food. Damon had noticed at one point his young donor waitress walking out of the diner pressing a white towel to her neck. He hoped Elena hadn't seen as well. Eventually their waiter had come out apologizing for the wait and delivered their food.

Two plates were sat in front of them. Both of them contained the exact same order, just a burger and fries. Elena reached for the ketchup and dug into her fries. She was obviously too hungry to be shy right now. How cute. Damon chuckled.

"What," Elena looked at him.

"It's nothing," he shook his head.

"No, what is it. What's so funny."

"Just you. You're adorable. Now eat up," with that Damon shoved the sandwich in his mouth.

After both were finished and the bill was paid Damon draped his arm over her shoulder and lead to the car. He opened the car door for her and shut it when she sat down. She looked sleepy now. Perfect. Maybe Damon could dodge giving her "the talk" tonight. By the time they reached Caroline's driveway Elena had become fidgety.

"What's wrong, Lena," Damon looked over at her.

"It's nothing, I'm just worried. What if this person doesn't quit until I'm dead," she admitted.

"Then I'll be right here next to you every single day and night, if you let me, to make sure they can't get you," Damon tried comforting her.

"Promise," she asked.

"I promise," Damon swung his arms around her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered to in her hair.


	19. Chapter 19

The two got out of the car and walked into the house. Elena stopped by the stairs and looked at Damon, trailing behind her.

"I think I'll crash down here again tonight. Just in case," Damon said.

"Goodnight, Damon," Elena smiled.

"Goodnight Elena," Damon went over and hugged her again.

After a while, she stepped back and made her way up the stairs, tossing a look back to Damon. He was already gone. She smiled to herself once more. Her heart felt heavy. Elena was exhausted and ready to crawl into bed with Caroline. When she opened her door, disappointment fell over her. Stefan had taken her place next to Caroline on her bed, both of them sound asleep.

Elena backed out of the door and shut it quietly. She tiptoed her way back down the stairs and towards the living room. Damon was lounged back on the leather couch. She sat next to him.

"Don't tell me you missed me already," he smirked.

"I got kicked out of my spot in bed. Caroline replaced me," Elena frowned.

"What makes you think I won't kick you off my couch," Damon's smile was crooked.

"Because I know you wouldn't," Elena crawled over Damon and snuggled into his side, placing her head on his shoulder.

"You're right,"

Damon hooked his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I'm so glad you came into my life," Elena whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. Damon decided that he wanted to soak in this moment. He would drop the bombshells on her tomorrow. Right now was too perfect to waste.

 **Due to this short chapter I promise to make the next few very very worth while!**


	20. Chapter 20

Glass shattered, and covered the floor. The wind outside was blowing wildly into the house now. It made a shrill, screaming sound as it was strained by what was left of the window. A red, badly chipped brick laid in the floor near them. Damon's eyes opened and his body jerked forward to assess the situation. His arm automatically pulled Elena in closer to him. He looked over her making sure she wasn't hurt. She wiped at her eyes, still groggy.

"What's going on," Elena looked at Damon, confused.

"I don't know yet, but it's ok, just hold on."

"Stefan! Stefan," Damon yelled loudly.

After a few moments, Stefan came running down the stairs.

"What, What is it? Is everything ok," Stefan's eyes were frantic.

Damon nodded his head towards the far wall where the window had busted in. Caroline could soon be heard padding quickly down the hall upstairs. She stopped next to Stefan. They both descended the stairs and looked around nervously.

"Sit here with her. I'll be right back. I'm going to go look around outside," Damon told Stefan.

"No, you are going to stay in here Damon," Elena called after him.

It was no use. He had already made his way to the back door. Caroline sat down next to Elena and held onto her hand. Even if she would never admit it, she was scared too, Elena knew that. Stefan walked over to the window and peered out. Then, he wandered over to the brick.

"What happened," He asked Elena.

"I'm not really sure, Damon and I were asleep and then all of a sudden there was a loud noise, and now there's glass everywhere," she explained.

"Stay," Stefan ordered to both girls.

He rushed outside to join Damon. The girls just looked at one another and scooted closer together. There was only minimal light coming from the hallway. The situation was creepy enough. Caroline decided to get up and find more light for them. She didn't get far before letting out a stunned cry. Elena jumped up in search of her friend.

"Caroline," her voice was panicked.

There was no answer.

"Caroline, where are you," Elena was getting worried.

She ran into the hall. When she saw no sign of her there she ran into the kitchen. Still nothing.

Suddenly, Elena tried to scream. It was cut off by a strong hand now covering her mouth. She was being dragged off.

Damon searched the entire yard around the house. Stefan had come outside to join him.

"I told you to stay inside, brother," Damon's voice was dangerous.

"I just came out to help. Caroline is with her. We can still keep an ear out for them," Stefan was defensive.

"No, Stefan. Get inside and stay with them," Damon hissed impatiently.

Suddenly, he was alone again, or so he thought.

"Sorry bout' that window mate my friend appears to have a jealousy problem rooted in her," a thick English accent spoke from the distant tree lined perimeter.

A familiar face appeared in front of Damon. Enzo glared at him, a dangerous humor in his eyes.

"Not the window I'm concerned about Enzo," Damon spit.

"You weren't what we happened to be concerned about either up until two days ago Damon," Enzo said laughing.

"Hell, we didn't even think you were still alive until then either. Could've swore those blokes at Whitmore killed you off before you made it out. I'm sure you never worried about us, seeing as how you left us behind so easily when you got your chance. Ah well, sadly we have some business to attend to tonight whether you're for it or not. Just some…lose ends," Enzo explained.

"What business do you have with Elena Gilbert? Anything you have with her you can take up with me instead," Damon's voice was menacing.

"Damon, Damon, Damon. I'm afraid that can't be possible. Like I said its's just lose ends. But if she happens to mean something to you..that makes me want to kill her all that much more," the man threatened.

"Try me."

"No need, old friend. We have what we need now, let's just call it a night for now. Shall we," Enzo smiled at Damon.

He disappeared back into the brush line where he had come from. No. No. They didn't have her. Stefan was with her. He wouldn't have let something happen to her. Still, Damon was terrified. He ran back into the house through the back door. His footsteps were loud as they echoed through the hallway. The living room where he had left Elena behind was now empty. No Caroline. No Stefan. No Elena. Wait, there was something on the floor. From his angle Damon could barely make out someone lying on the floor. Stefan. His neck was snapped, he was knocked out for now. When he came back to Damon would be sure to give him hell and depending on what happens to Elena, possibly kill him permanently himself.

"Elena," Damon called out for her.

He had this glimmer of hope that maybe she would come running down the stairs and into his arms. Nothing.

"Elena, where are you," his voice was cracking.

She was not here anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

Damon hung on to the hope that maybe she was hiding somewhere in the house. He searched every room and closet the house had to offer. Elena wasn't there. Strangely enough, neither was Caroline. Enzo couldn't possibly want anything to do with her, so where could she be? He was furious. His night with Elena had been going so good and then this of all things was the outcome. Damon ran his fingers through his messy hair. He sat next to Stefan and waited for his brother to gain consciousness.

Slowly, but surely, Stefan started to come to. His eyes blinked heavily, and his hand shot to the back of his neck when he sat up. Stefan rolled his head from side to side, trying to relieve the stiffness.

"Is everything ok?" Stefan grumbled.

"No, everything is not ok. You were being an idiot and let them take Elena," Damon growled.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but that bitch snapped my neck. I could care less if they took her now. Where's Caroline?"

"Elena wouldn't snap your neck, grow up. They must have taken Caroline too, she's not here either," Damon said.

Stefan's face went pale. Of course he wouldn't care until Caroline was involved in it. He also looked confused.

"Yes she did Damon. I was talking to her, she hugged me and thanked me for protecting her, and then snapped my neck like it was nothing."

"No Stefan she didn't. For one, Elena's arms are only for me to be in. Take that as a warning. Secondly, there's some things I need to tell you. Things that even I have hidden from you for quite a long time, but now they are as relevant as ever."

Damon pulled Stefan with him to his car. When they both got in Damon grabbed the papers he had retrieved from Elena's house out of the back floor boards. He handed them to Stefan to read. Stefan had to pull out his cell phone for light enough light to look over them. Damon waited to be bombarded with questions.

"Whitmore? Augustine? What is this Damon," Stefan was puzzled.

"It's a medical research facility. Was, I mean. They operate on vampires to try and find cures for human illnesses. Mainly, it was torture with a supposed good-intention. It wasn't," Damon explained.

"How do you know of this place?"

"I was there. You went on a ripper binge, and I went on a bloody vacation, think of it that way and it seems less bad," Damon smirked.

"And you never told me? Anyways, what does this have to do with anything?"

"You just didn't need to know, with all of your already present humanity problems I didn't want to guilt you. But, while I was there the scientists assigned us all numbers. They were our identification, our names, etc. for when they needed us. I thought those numbers disappeared whenever Augustine was demolished, but they weren't. I saw them again recently, on Elena's living room wall, and connected the two."

"Why didn't you share this with me? Why were you doing this on your own? I could've helped Damon," Stefan sounded hurt.

"Because I didn't want you to know Stefan. This was my busniess, Elena was my person to protect, and those numbers brought up way too many things that you wouldn't understand."

Stefan continued flipping through the pages in the packet.

"Look up the number 20150," Damon stated blankly.

Stefan did and opened up the page wider, showing the picture to Damon.

"That is Lorenzo. We had shared a cell together. Now look up. 20149."

Stefan pulled Lorenzo's page out and then proceeded to look for the next ID number. His face was in shock when he saw the woman's picture.

"Is that Elena," is all that Stefan could muster up.

"No. That is Katherine Pierce. Dead ringer for Elena, but only half as wonderful. She's the one I'm presuming snapped your neck so she could get you out of her way. Also, they both have Elena and hopefully Caroline as well."

"So that's what the numbers meant? Still it doesn't make sense to why they would come after Elena, Damon. It just tells who they are."

"And there's a third number Stefan. Don't interrupt with those questions yet, I will get to them. Find 20151."

Stefan tore out Katherine's page and placed it on top of Lorenzo's before he started flipping the pages again.

"Damon. That's you. Isn't it? I can tell. You look so horrible there, though."

It was true, that picture of Damon was one of the less appealing ones Stefan had seen. His raven hair was longer than usual and matted with blood in some spots. His eyes weren't the crystal blue he was used to anymore, but more of a dull gray tinged with red spots. There were cuts all over his face, and his cheekbones looked hollow. Damon had looked horrible.

"I was basically desiccating in that cell Stefan. What do you expect? That's not the point, though. Stefan my number was on that wall along with theirs. They tied me to it with them. I spoke to Lorenzo outside of the house and he had said they didn't even know I was alive, so why would they put me up there with them?"

"I don't even understand why Elena is the one being targeted here? Or why you are involved with them. None of this makes sense Damon," Stefan eyes him.

"Her father. He was a scientist there. He cut up and diced some vampires in his time and obviously now they've come back to haunt him. Once they were finished with him and his wife they turned to his kids, but one of them wasn't there for the occasion. Now, to finish their jobs they are after Elena," Damon tried to explain quickly.

"But again, why are you involved Damon," Stefan was pushing for an answer.

"Long story short. I made a pact with them. We all had an ingenious plan to escape from there and it worked...for me. Enzo and Katherine didn't make it out. I didn't turn back for them. I let them get caught and taken back. I thought the guards would have killed them, so it would've been useless to try. According to Enzo when they finally did escape they had also presumed I hadn't made it out and was killed. Now that they know I'm alive, they are furious with me, and because they know I care about Elena it's a bigger motivation for them to kill her. Make sense?"

"In a way. What are we going to do now? How will we even find the girls?"

"I haven't quit figured that out yet, but I think I know where to start," Damon smirked.

The engine roared to life and the two brothers sped out of town and towards Whitmore College.


	22. Chapter 22

Whitmore was a grueling three hour drive from Mystic Falls. Damon was pushing 90 miles an hour the entire drive. He knew he had to find out all he could, and fast. There was no telling how long they would keep Elena alive, and if they didn't kill her right away it would only be so that they could torture her like they had been. Damon couldn't stand the thought of it.

When they arrived Damon put the car in park right in front of the admissions office. He raced to the door and tried it, only to find it locked. He ducked down to the side window and slammed his elbow into it, shattering the glass. From there he hoisted himself up and into the building. He didn't even think twice about security guards or late night students passing by, he didn't have time. He had pulled himself into some sort of meeting room. There was nothing in it except for a large oval table and several black leather chairs. He worked his way to the door, only leading him to a hallway. He ran down towards the left. Finally, he found a sign pointing him to where he needed to go. Student Admissions.

The walk from there was rather short. He rounded a few corners and practically ran right into the big wooden door. The hallway had ended abruptly and there in front of him was exactly where he wanted to be. He pushed on the door, and twisted the handle. It too, was locked. He didn't have time for all of these locked doors. Damon grabbed the handle again, and pulled with all of his strength. The deadbolt lock inside snapped in half as he yanked the door open. He went straight to the secretary desk in the back of the office.

The computer was sure to have all the files he needed, but it would require a pass code. If only he could compel the computer. He would have nowhere to even start on a code. So he searched around for another option. There was a another wooden door to the back left of the office. The plaque beside it designated it to be the Records Room. Bingo. Damon rushed back to the desk and rummaged through the drawer for keys. When he couldn't find them he decided that yet another door would have to be broken. If he had more time to spare he could be less barbaric, but for now this was the only choice he had. So, he broke it too, and walked in. He flipped the lights on and came face to face with stacks of filing cabinets all labeled precisely. This room held each of the students' information in little files that were conveniently alphabetized.

Damon located the drawer with a big W written on it's label and skimmed through it until he found the name he was looking for. Whitmore, Aaron.

He smiled to himself, pleased with his findings. The file contained his health records, academic history, and most importantly, his dorm room address. With stress building up in his mind, Damon slammed the drawer shut and made his way back out to Stefan and the car. He had made no effort to fix his mess that he had made getting into the office and building. It's not like it'd really be his problem when the workers arrived in the morning. He would be long gone by then.

 _Washington Building. Floor 2. Room 235._ It seemed simple enough to find. There were only a few dorm buildings. So it seemed easy to locate. Street signs helped incredibly, pointing him straight to the Washington Building. When they pulled up Damon decided to bring Stefan with him for backup just in case there were any room mates to deal with. The two went in and up the back stair case to the second floor. Soon, they were in front of Aaron Whitmore's door. Damon couldn't break this door without causing a stir, so they had to figure out how to do this silently.

Stefan picked up footsteps coming from their floor. Damon looked at him skeptically. A large man rounded the corner pushing a large trash can in front of him. Damon smiled.

"Perfect timing," he whispered.

Damon vamped over to the man, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes were wide and he went pale.

"I need to get in a room up here, give us your keys," Damon stared into the man's eyes, his pupils contracting as he spoke.

"I have none. Only to the utility closets," he replied blankly.

"Well find a way to get us in room 235," Damon was annoyed.

The man stalked to the room, Damon trailing behind him. Stefan was waiting patiently by the door. The janitor knocked on their door and announced his title.

"There is a chemical spill outside of your door, for your safety please evacuate the room," the man said.

Moments later a sandy haired boy opened the door. He was rubbing his eyes, and spoke groggily.

"What is it now?"

Damon took this as an opportunity of intimidation. He quickly placed his hands on either side of the janitor's head and twisted sharply. The man's neck cracked loudly and he fell to the floor limply. The boy's eyes widened and he tried slamming the door shut. Damon caught it easily and put his foot in the doorway.

"You won't scream. Please, invited us in," Damon compelled him.

"Please come in," Aaron complied.

Stefan and Damon walked into the dorm room. Stefan stood by the door as Damon sat down on a stray chair pulling Aaron over with him.

"You're vampires. Real ones," Aaron murmured.

"Yes, we are. Now, your family created this group here at the college and they called it the Augustine Society. Do you recall?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," Aaron looked away from Damon.

Damon grabbed his face between his hands and asked his question again.

"What do you know about the Augustine Society, answer truthfully," he would have to compel the answers out of him.

"It is a medical research group. They study on vampires. It's supposed to be shut down, but Uncle Wes still practices."

"Good, now where can I find this Uncle Wes," Damon compelled him again.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to reach him in the last few days. He could be at his home, or his lab."

"Well which is it," Damon was starting to get loud.

"I don't know," Aaron cringed.

"He only practices on a few vampires now. At an old doctor's office. He calls it his lab. He had to relocate when the college destroyed their building to build another teaching hall. A former friend from the society gave it to him a few years ago. He normally spends most of his time there," Aaron hurriedly added.

"Take us to it," Damon sneered.

"I can't. It's too far away," Aaron said.

"You will take us whether you like it or not. Now where is the damn thing," Damon yelled.

"Some town called Mystic Falls."

Aaron didn't know it, but had gotten the last laugh. Damon had come all the way here hoping to find their hiding place. They had to have gone somewhere they were familiar with. Augustine hadn't been shut down long according to those papers he had found in Elena's house. Enzo and Katherine wouldn't have anywhere else to hide someone. They wouldn't be familiar with anywhere except Whitmore. It would make the most sense, but turns out, they had outsmarted him. He ran all the way here looking for them, only for them to be right where he had started.

"What was his friends name. The one who gave him the building," Stefan butted in.

"Uh, it was his partner. Grayson Gilbert, I think," Aaron answered.

"Thank you, you've been a big help, would love to stay and chat longer, but we have some girls to save. You won't remember this. You got out of bed because you heard the fire alarm sound," Damon compelled him.

He and Stefan vamped out of the room and to their car, but not before pulling a nearby fire alarm. Their cover was perfect. Damon fired up the engine and squealed his tires as he left the Whitmore campus.


	23. Chapter 23

The drive back to Mystic Falls seemed to take longer than the drive there had. Maybe because Damon had so much resting on his shoulders right now. So many things he knew he would have to tell Stefan, and even worse, Elena. Once he saw her again, and saved her, he promised himself he would explain everything. He would confess every single thing about him and just hope she would still care for him. The more he thought about it, he wasn't going to tell her absolutely everything. Just the main things she needed to know. Extra details such as the janitor he killed tonight, and how he knew of Aaron Whitmore...that stuff could be kept to himself. Surely, Stefan would question him enough on Aaron. Almost instantly, Stefan did.

"How did you know," he looked at Damon.

"Know what, " Damon tried avoiding the topic.

"About Aaron. He couldn't have possibly been a random person you just thought up," Stefan urged.

"I just knew his family, and that he had connections to Augustine. That's all," Damon lied.

"No, there's more Damon. I know you. Tell me. Stop hiding all of this from me. We are brothers, start acting like it."

"Fine, if you must know. I killed his family. Remember how I told you how every vampire would love to kill their tormentors? That was from experience. I tore out Dr. Whitmore's throat along with his wife and sons'. But I left one to procreate. I didn't want my vengeance to be so short lived. I wanted to kill off every single member of his family that I could, but always leave one to continue the tradition. Right now, Aaron was that one. Are you happy now," Damon angrily asked.

"Wow, Damon, that's horrible even for you," Stefan grunted.

"I'm sadistic what can I say," Damon laughed.

"What about Elena? What if she makes you mad? Are you just going to kill her off too," Stefan's voice took on a serious tone.

"No, Stefan. Elena means more to me than that. You don't understand. She makes me want to be a better person than I am, and as much as I hate that, I also admire it. She could be something good for me. For years I've been mesmerized by her looks down at the bar, but now that I know her, she is completely amazing inside too. She is the most beautiful, most pure person I've ever met in my life. I couldn't destroy her."

Stefan considered this, and didn't speak. Damon was as wild as someone could be. Ever since he was turned, he lost his shy, selfless demeanor. He grew into himself, and became a more dominant, selfish person over the years as a vampire. He took what he wanted, when he wanted and held himself to no rules. He went through countless women for blood, sex, and whatever else they had to offer. The mere fact that he was still giving Elena the time of day was surprising to Stefan. Mabye, this was something good for Damon, or maybe it was something that would push him over the edge again, depending on the outcome of this rescue mission.

"Damon, I think I know where the office is. Well I only know of one doctor's office in Mystic Falls, so hopefully that's it. I had to take Bonnie there before."

"That would count as the only helpful thing you've done so far today," Damon smirked,

"Why would you have to take Bonnie to a doctor though Stefan. Think about it, couldn't she just use her witchy ju-ju to heal herself," Damon was making small talk.

"No Damon, she's a witch not a vampire. She can't just heal herself. She wouldn't have had anything wrong with her had you not turned your humanity off and stabbed her in the hand with a fork for interfering with your so called dinner date," Stefan sneered at him.

"Well look, now that trip to the doctor finally paid off for me," Damon smiled.

"Now where is it," He added.

When they crossed the Mystic Falls city limit sign Stefan started pointing Damon in the direction of the office. The best they could do was hope that it was actually the right one. When they arrived, the car's headlights blasted through the front windows of the building.

 _Dr. Grayson H. Gilbert_

 _Family Medicine_

Damon read the writing on the front door. Without wasting time, he ripped the door from it's hinges. He had a thing for destruction today. He had convinced himself that it was all necessary damage so he could get to Elena. He studied the lobby. Chairs sat around the perimeters of the room. A front desk was present, and a large wooden door behind it. He opened it, and walked through. Damon checked each and every room he could find and came up with nothing. No signs of distress, nothing at all out of the ordinary of a regular office. Where else could they have gone? This doesn't even look like it could be used as a testing lab. It was way too public.

Stefan came in and handed a paper to Damon. It was a small flier, advertising the business. It looked pretty dated, then he noticed the date. 2013. Two years old.

"I found this in the desk out front. I think this could be where they are at. Take a look," Stefan said.

 _Say Goodbye Fuller Ave._

 _Same Doctor, New Location!_

 _Now offering faster service, in our bigger, better office!_

 _Let us know what you think!_

Of course. The only way Dr. Gilbert would give away his office would be if he had gotten a new one. He wouldn't risk his patients finding his vampires, and outting him. No, he would keep and use his former office for his "side job." This is the lab Aaron was talking about. Lorenzo and Katherine must have been taken there and used. They couldn't have been out long or they would've gotten to Elena and her family much sooner.

Damon grabbed Stefan by the arm and ran to his car. They jumped in and sped down the street to Fuller Ave. It was hardly a five minute drive before they pulled into the parking lot. The building was small, and gave off a deserted vibe. The perfect makeup to hide such a horrible place. Damon swung his car door open and ran to the front door. No, too obvious. He ran around to the back, and peered in a low lying window. There was nothing but dusty floors and a few chairs. He busted in the window and crawled through. He stood there listening. He could hear multiple heart beats. They were there for sure.

Damon raced through each hallway, looking in quickly to see if he could find Elena. Nothing. He could hear them, but couldn't find them. He had been through every single room. Damon tried to calm himself down. He might be able to follow the beating if he could slow himself down enough. Damon blocked everything out except the noise. As he followed it it became louder, and louder. It lead him into a back patient room. In the room there was a large metal door to the far side. It was slightly ajar. He pushed it open a little more to reveal a descending staircase. He planned his sneak attack silently.

Damon decided to quietly walk to the front and motion Stefan in for help. He let him in and they both quickly went back to the metal door. They conferred quietly for a moment until their conversation was broken by a loud scream.

"No, no please. Stop. I can't do it anymore. Just kill me already," she was crying hysterically.

Damon stopped talking and practically jumped down the stairs. What he saw was worse than he'd imagined. Katherine was lounged back against one wall stroking Caroline's blood streak, blonde hair. Her body was mangled, bones sticking out of her arms and legs in various places. Caroline looked weak, lifeless. Her eyes were closed. She was dead.

"We forgot to heal this one. Wanted to see how long it would take her to die. She was just our test dummy. Funny how that works, huh," Katherine laughed.

"I wondered when you'd finally come down here. Had to stomp around the whole place first didn't you," Enzo chimed in.

Damon looked around for Elena. She was laying on a red-stained gurney, strapped down at her hands and knees. The thick leather bands kept her from moving. She was crying. Long cuts streaked down her arms and legs producing thick garnet streams pouring over her skin and pooling onto the gurney sheets. One arm was twisted unnaturally beside her. Damon was fuming. He tried vamping to her. He wanted to tear her away from those cuffs. Poor, sweet Elena shouldn't be going through this.

Enzo had stopped him just steps away from her. Damon could smell her blood and it was the most decadent thing he had ever encountered. His mouth watered at the thought of the warm nectar running down his throat. Veins scattered across his cheekbones, his eyes were burning red. He needed control. He didn't want to feed on her. He cared for her. He didn't want to ever hurt her. Damon's face returned to normal. He turned to see Stefan fumbling down the stairs.

"About time," Damon growled.

Stefan was in attack mode. Until he laid his eyes on Caroline. At the sight of her, Stefan was visibly taken back. Stefan's heart shattered. The only girl he had let close to him in a very long time was now dead. Stefan lunged at Katherine, only to be easily knocked aside.

"I'm 300 years older than you Salvatore. Do you really want to try that again," She flashed him a smile.

Stefan laid on the floor. Katherine walked towards Damon and stopped in front of him. She traced her delicate finger up his arm and smiled seductively.

"And you. I was crazy about you. I thought you loved me as much as I did too until you left me behind. Not even a single glance back. How selfish of you Damon. Even I was nice enough to include you on our memorial wall in Dr. Gilbert's living room," Katherine pursed her lips.

She tilted her head back to stare into his eyes as she circled around him.

"Then you pick her. Now that was plain reckless. You had to have known something bad like this could happen to her," Katherine smiled.

"Well, most of the women whose emotions I toy with are human and don't remember me after a few days anyways. I just thought you were dead. Not that I minded that much. You were just to pass the time while we were all in hell," Damon sneered.

He tried moving to Elena again only to be held back by Enzo's firm grip. Damon swung his shoulders violently trying to break free, but it was useless.

"Oh, really now. Well the last I remember you were crazy about me. You told me I was the most beautiful girl you'd ever seen,"

"You were, until I met Elena," Damon smirked.

"She is exactly like me Damon, just human, easily controlled and very breakable. I very fondly remember the night I had her right our numbers on that mirror in the bathroom. And how scared she was when I was playing with her dreams. How gullible humans are. Did I mention how fragile?"

With that, Katherine reached over and snapped one of Elena's fingers to the side. Elena screamed and thrashed under the straps.

"Damon, help me," the longing in her eyes was heart breaking.

"I will Elena, I promise they won't hurt you anymore," Damon pleaded.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Damon, you're awfully bad about that," Katherine reached for Elena's hand again.

An object whizzed through the air and into a small, rectangular window. Light flooded through the massive hole it created. It must have been morning already. Enzo shot backwards and away from the beams. Steam rose from his skin as he fled. Katherine hissed and clung to a far wall still soaked in darkness. Light cut the room into sections because of the jagged hole that had been created. Stefan still laid on the ground, a smile creeping across his face.

Damon took this chance and rushed towards Elena. He grabbed her hands and ripped away the straps holding her in place. Then he moved onto her knees. Once she was freed he took her up into his arms and carried her to the stairs.

"Just going to leave us here again, Damon," Katherine yelled at him.

"That's exactly what I plan to do. I'm going to take my girl, and my brother and get the hell home. I hope you two burn down here," Damon laughed.

"Why aren't you on fire," Katherine shot.

"Guess we are just immune," Damon laughed again and reached down to pull Stefan to his feet.

Stefan walked over and scooped Caroline's body into his arms. His face was stone cold as he followed Damon up the stairs and to the car. Damon gently placed Elena in the passenger seat and looked over her.

"Your arm is broken, but your cuts have stopped bleeding," he said running his fingers along her arm.

That was the first time he had thought of the blood since having to force down his craving earlier. It still wasn't bothering him, but he worried about it for her sake. Who knows how many times they hurt her, just to have her pass out and healed to start again. Did she have to watch Caroline die? How was he going to fix her without starting an uproar at the hospital this early in the morning? There was only one thing he could do, but dreaded because it'd bring out all of his secrets. He decided that it was worth it and brought his wrist to his mouth. Damon tore across the flesh and held it out to Elena. Blood was pouring out of it.

"Drink it Elena. Please trust me," Damon mumbled.

"Are you one of them too," Elena looked at him, but took his wrist into her mouth and sucked.

Elena let go and the deep cuts that laced her arms began to slowly close back together. Damon hung his head and nodded slowly in response to her question. She didn't say anything else. Just swung her legs into the car and shut the door. Damon walked over to Stefan who was still sitting behind the building, away from sight. He placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder. Stefan continued looking down at Caroline.

"I need to take Elena somewhere. She needs to get out of here for a while. I'm going with her. What are your plans," Damon questioned him lightly.

"I don't really know. Guess I might just go with you. There's nothing else here I need to stay for. Bonnie left, Caroline's dead. This place is a curse."

"Come on. Let's get our things and we'll head out," Damon turned back and walked to the car.

His brother deserved a moment to say goodbye to Caroline. Stefan ran his hands through her tangled hair. He held her in his lap and whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. You were a blessing for me. Now that you're gone I don't see anymoe good in the world. At least not right now. I wish I could've given you everything in the world. I wish I could at least give you a proper goodbye. But I can't. I'm sure if we would have been together longer we could've loved each other til the end of time like we joked about in your room."

Stefan closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Hurt filled his heart. All he could think of was this heartbreaking pain, this new hole his heart had acquired. He decided to let it all go, Damon and Elena didn't need him. Nobody needed him right now. Stefan shut himself off. When he opened his eyes a whole new Stefan emerged. One that didn't care, one that needed one thing over all else. Blood. He placed Caroline's head down on the grass and took off into the thick woods.

After several minutes of awkward silence in the car with Elena, Damon started getting frustrated.

"I need to get Stefan. He can't say goodbye all day," Damon said.

Elena just nodded her head and turned back to the window. Damon got out and rounded the corner of the building. Stefan was gone. Only Caroline's body remained. Instantly Damon knew what was going on. Stefan had flipped his switch, his humanity was turned off. As if Damon didn't have enough to worry about right now.

He shook his head and returned to Elena. She was pretty much healed by now except for her arm still jutting out slightly. He would have to pop that back into place for her later and he would rather them be on speaking terms first.

"Stefan said he will catch up to us later. He's having a hard time coping right now. Best to leave him alone," Damon said softly.

Elena still just nodded her head. The silence was driving Damon crazy. What was she thinking? Was she scared of him now? Was she traumatized from has happened? Any answer would be better than what he is getting now.

"You know you need to leave Mystic Falls now, right? Where do you want to go," Damon pushed gently.

"Home. I want to go home. Then, anywhere. As long as you go with me," Elena spoke softly.


	24. Chapter 24

Elena still hardly spoke to Damon. She wouldn't tell him what was on her mind, she just sat in silence. Truthfully, she had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. She wasn't even sure how she felt right now. Damon is a vampire? Was Stefan too? What's worse even, was that now her best friend was dead also. The man back in the basement still never told her what was going on, or why they were targeting her, but just kept referring back to her father. He was a family doctor! What harm could he have seriously done to them to make them so vengeful? She thought about these things until they arrived in her driveway.

"Just give me a few minutes, I'll be back down soon then we can leave," Elena said.

"Take your time. Pack anything you'll need."

Elena walked into her former house. Everything was still the same. It looked like it always would, and now it would stay that way. It would sit here empty, gathering dust, until she could come back home again. She walked up the stairs and into her room. All of her pictures clung to the wall. Those reminded her of the good memories she had had. There were pictures of her and Jeremy, and her parents, even Caroline. Poor Caroline. Just thinking of all of the people she had lost recently made her want to break down right there in her bedroom floor, but she couldn't. She needed to stay strong and go somewhere safe. She needed to be protected, and right now, vulnerability was not an option. When things calmed down again, then she would allow herself to be as weak and emotional as she needed to be, but now was not the time for that. She had to push through.

Elena gathered some clothes and stuffed them into a small, black suitcase. She made sure to grab toiletries, hairbands, anything she could think of. She took a pillow off of her bed and a quilted throw blanket her mother had made. Before she walked out she even took down some of her pictures and tucked them neatly away into the front pouch of her suitcase. If nothing else, those pictures would help her stay strong for now.

She loaded her things into the trunk of Damon's car, but held onto her blanket. Surely, she would need to sleep soon once their road trip got started. She placed it in the back seat. Elena got back into the car, still trying to push herself back from asking any questions yet. They would be going a long way away, and there was no sense on making things awkward between them yet. Especially when they'd be trapped in this car together for god knows how long.

Damon started the engine up and headed towards town. Once they passed Mystic Grill, Elena thought of Matt. She wouldn't see him again, at least not for a long time. She would miss him too. Him and Jenna were the only things she was really leaving behind. Jenna. Oh, crap. What would she tell Jenna now? She might just have to tell her the truth. Well, sort of the truth. Maybe that she just had to get out of town for her own sanity. She needed to start fresh somewhere with less pain? Yeah, that sounded good enough. Elena decided that she would call her later, whenever they finally reached where ever it was they were going.

Damon stopped too soon. They had hardly passed Mystic Falls, and he was already headed down a long dirt driveway. The pulled up to this mansion like house and Damon got out. He motioned towards Elena to come with him. She accepted, but mainly out of curiosity of this place. She had lived in Mystic Falls her entire life and never before had seen this place, much less a house this extravagant even.

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I travel empty handed Elena," Damon smirked.

Elena cracked a small smile and went inside. She watched Damon go up the giant wooden staircase. She decided to just stay where she was and look around. It was a very traditionally styled house, for a mansion anyways. Aside from the kitchen, as far as she could tell, there were no modern extremities there. The living room was very elegant with it's thick, stone fireplace and seating all around. There was no TV, or stereo systems, or anything really that could be considered new age. Elena admired it, it was beautiful. She went and sat on one of the two leather couches by the hearth. She was done being nosey for now, she didn't really have the energy. A few moments later she found herself resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes. Damon came down to find her like this and sat beside her. He didn't want to wake her, she was so beautiful as she slept, but they had to leave. He placed his hand on her knee and slightly shook her.

"c'mon Elena, wake up we have to get going," Damon whispered to her.

Elena's eyes opened slowly. She was exhausted.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes," she grumbled.

"You were practically snoring," Damon smiled and helped her up.

He picked up his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. Elena followed him back out to the car and got in while he stowed everything away. She grabbed her blanket from the back seat and draped it around her body. She leaned against the window and shut her eyes once more. The engine was loud as it started, but then produced a calming rhythm that lulled her to sleep.

When she awoke it was still light outside. They were driving along a crowded highway.

"Where are we going," she asked groggily.

"Uh, not too sure really. I just started driving wherever the road would lead me and it looks like our stop might be Chicago. Seems far enough for now. What do you think?"

"Chicago sounds nice. I've never been there," Elena was keeping her response short.

She still didn't feel much like talking to Damon yet. Well, not small chit chat at least. She wanted to know more about everything. More about his "condition" more about those people, but she didn't know where to start. She didn't even know how to bring it up. She decided to just blurt out what came to mind first.

"Damon, you're a vampire," She said bluntly.

"Yes. I am," he responded.

"You aren't going to eat me are you," she knew she sounded silly, but it was a legitimate question.

"Ha, don't you think I would have done that by now if I were. I wouldn't go to this much trouble for a quick meal," Damon laughed.

"It's not funny. I don't know whether to be scared of you, or what. You haven't hurt me yet, but who says that won't change after you get bored with me. They-they told me how you were. How you were in love with Katherine, but when it came down to it, you would have let her get killed," Elena wasn't meaning to say all of this, but it came out anyways.

"Elena. Don't be scared of me. I wouldn't ever hurt you, and I won't ever let them, or anyone else for that matter ever harm you again. You can trust me on that. Katherine was a different story entirely. How much did they tell you?"

"They told me you were a vampire, and that eventually you would kill me if they didn't. Katherine told me all about your love story, and about how you abandoned her when she needed you most. She told me you were selfish, and cruel, and that's what she loved about you. That you could kill without mercy, or guilt. That you were what every vampire aspires to be. Evil," she caught herself on the last word.

"No, Elena, well some of that was true, but that was then, this is now. I would not hurt you for anything. Not even if my life depended on it. You are very special to me, I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you. Katherine was just trying to get under your skin. I haven't been that guy for a very long time, and I don't intend on going back to that person. Please don't be scared of me," Damon begged.

He was a top predator, Elena knew that. He was dangerous, very unpredictable. He embodied everything that she should be terrified of, but she couldn't honestly say she was. Damon had saved her from Enzo and Katherine. He was taking her away and keeping her safe. How could she be afraid of him when he hasn't given her a reason to be yet? She realized she just needed to calm down about this. If she needed to get away from him, she would find a way to later. Right now, in her condition, she just needed to be cared for.

"When will we get to Chicago," she changed the subject.

Damon let out a small sigh of relief. It was over for now. The elephant in the room was gone.

"About another hour," he answered.


	25. Chapter 25

Chicago was beautiful. The sun was starting to fade. Darkness had not overcome the night yet. The sky was a pale, cloudless gray. Buildings and high rises lined the streets. There were lights everywhere. Elena smiled as they passed over the giant river that cut through the city. There was art in the parks, people in the streets, it was alive here. The city didn't just shut down at night like Mystic Falls had. It seemed to take on a whole new element. Damon noticed how enthralled she was with her new surroundings. She looked so adorable taking it all in.

Traffic moved slowly down the streets. Yellow cabs cut through the lines, and honked loudly. They would have to find a hotel for tonight, and soon. Damon's eyes were heavy. He had hardly slept at all the last few nights. After a couple of miles bumper to bumper with the car in front of him, Damon veered off into a low lying parking garage. Elena couldn't tell which building it lead into, but Damon seemed pretty familiar with it.

"Grab your pillow if you want. I'll get the bags. We will stay at the place tonight, and tomorrow I will find us somewhere a little more permanent," Damon smiled at Elena.

"Where is here exactly," Elena looked around.

"Here is a parking garage, up there is a hotel, a nice one at that," Damon pointed towards the ceiling.

They walked to the elevator and chose the lobby floor. Damon carried their bags to the front, and checked them in. Elena walked around the lobby while waiting for him. It smelled strongly of coffee, and then she noticed some muffins set next to the large coffee machine. She hadn't noticed how hungry she actually was until all the aromas had hit her. She was headed towards the snacks, but Damon caught her arm before she could snatch them up.

"Don't go for those, they've probably been there for days. Let's get up to the room, then I'll take you out," Damon smirked.

Elena smiled as she followed him to another elevator. Damon pushed the #24 button on the number pad. When the elevator stopped they walked off and down a long, carpeted hallway. Elena hadn't really been paying attention to the numbers, she just continued following Damon. He stopped at their room and took out the key. The lock clicked as he slid the card in and out of the slot quickly. He held the door open for her.

The room was small, but clean. There were two queen beds situated side by side in the main room. There was a bathroom off to the right. Elena darted to the window. The city lights lit up the now dark sky. She could see everything from here. She was face to face with other skyscrapers. She looked over the car packed streets. Neon signs blinked in store windows. This place was so different from home. Damon walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Would you like to go out and get some food," Damon asked.

"It looks beautiful and all, but can we just eat here, I'm too tired tonight," Elena replied.

"How about you stay here and do whatever you need to do, and I'll go out and bring us something up to eat. I need to walk around after such a long drive anyways. I'll be right back," Damon said.

"But what if-," Elena began.

"Don't worry. Nobody knows we are here. You are perfectly safe right now," Damon cut her off.

He kissed the side of her head and walked to the door. He waved to her before leaving. Elena slid her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed aunt Jenna. She should at least know Elena was doing okay. A few rings in Alaric answered.

"Ric," Elena questioned.

"Yeah sorry, Jenna is finally sleeping. I would wake her up, but she hasn't slept much at all recently and I'd feel horrible ruining that. She really needs it. I'll have her call you tomorrow," Ric explained.

"I think we all need more sleep. Just tell her I've left town for a while. I needed to get away and start fresh for now. I'll be back, I'm just not sure when yet. "

"You know, I get it Elena. Jenna doesn't understand why you want to push her away, but I do. When I lost my mother at such a young age, I pushed all of my family away. It was just easier for me to cope that way without the constant reminder. Just know we both love you, and I'm here if you ever need to talk. Jenna too. Keep in touch."

Ric's words were oddly soothing. At least he somewhat understood. Hopefully he could explain to Jenna and she wouldn't feel like everyone was leaving her all of a sudden. Elena felt slightly better. She needed a shower, though. That'd be perfect. A nice, hot, shower and then food. She dug around in her suitcase for her shampoo, conditioner, razor, and body wash. When she found it she went and locked herself in the stark white hotel bathroom. The handle creaked as she turned it all the way to the left.

Elena got in and let the hot streams of water run down her hair and back. She was letting all of the stress wash down the drain right now. Though it may be impossible, she needed to try and be happy. Everyone around her was dying, but she couldn't let herself sink into a depression. Like she said earlier, she needed to fight to get through this, and the firs step to that is putting on a brave face. Elena massaged the shampoo into her hair, and then promptly rinsed it out. She slathered on conditioner and while she waited for it to set, she shaved her legs. Afterwards, when the conditioner was gone she knew she would have to get out soon. The steam from the shower was starting to make her feel light headed. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and put another around her body.

Elena opened the bathroom door, and walked to her suitcase to grab a change of clothes. Damon, thankfully, was not back yet. He sure would've loved to see her in just that towel. Elena laughed to herself. She pulled out a pair of silky shorts and a tank top. She put them on and managed to get a comb through her long,tangled hair. The blow dryer was weak, and it took nearly ten minutes to even get her hair somewhat dry. She gave up after a while and brushed her teeth instead. After all was done, she laid down on the bed closest to the window and tucked herself up under the covers.

She was starting to doze off when the door swung open. Elena jumped slightly before realizing it was just Damon. He had a big, square box in one hand.

"Hope you like pizza," Damon joked.

"I guess it'll have to do," Elena teased.

He tossed the box on top of her bed. Elena reached and opened the top. She took a napkin, pulled out a large slice, and began eating. Two pieces in and she was laughing at how she must look. Damon sat in the chair by the window happily chomping on his slice of pizza.

"Why do you eat regular food? I thought vampires only ate, well you know," Elena said quietly.

"It isn't exactly the tastiest thing anymore, but it curbs the hunger. I'm ok right now, but I just thought I'd eat with you so you didn't feel so alone," Damon laughed at her.

"Did you, uh, feed while you were out."

"Yes. I have to, Elena. I don't hurt them, and I just make them forget afterwards. It's not as bad as you imagine," Damon said.

"How do you make them forget? Wait, have you done that to me," Elena's eyes widened.

"It's called compulsion. When our power is strong we can make people believe anything we want them to. No, I haven't done this to you, but I strongly believe somebody has before," Damon admitted.

"What, who?"

"I don't know who, but I remember when you explained that you couldn't remember anything from the night your family -died-. I think one of the vampires stuck around to compel it out of your memory and make you believe a whole different story."

"Will I ever get that memory back?"

"No, probably not. I'm sorry Elena. Here, let's finish eating. We can talk more in the morning. It's been a long day."

Elena got up and moved the box off of the end of her bed. Then, she silently tucked herself back in and turned away from Damon. Minutes passed and neither had said anything. Elena was still awake, thinking. Damon kept taking swigs of his Bourbon.

"I'm scared, Damon. Everyone keeps leaving. Eventually, I'll be alone," Elena said softly.

"You'll never be alone, Elena. I'll be here for as long as you want me to be."

"Will you lay with me?"

"Always."

Damon got up and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Elena. He kicked his boots off, and slung his jacket onto the chair. He laid down and wrapped his arm around her. She could feel his chest press against her back. His slow breathing was comforting. She drifted to sleep, and for the first time in a long time, she was happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Caroline's face was red, and strained from screaming. Blood was pouring out of her mouth. Her beautiful blonde hair was matted with red stains. Bones jutted out in random places. She was so broken.

"Elena, help me," she cried.

It got louder, more intense.

"Elena, they're killing me, help me," she screamed.

Elena jolted awake. She sat straight up in the bed breaking free from Damon's arms. Her breathing was heavy, sweat beaded around her face. Damon slowly started to raise up and look at her. He pulled her back down and into his chest.

"What is it," Damon asked sleepily.

"nothing, it-it was just a dream. I'm okay."

Elena laid her head on his chest and stared at the window. She listened to the sounds of the city. Damon ran his hand through her hair gently. He looked over at the clock beside the bed. 5:34 blinked in red numbers.

"You want to talk about it," he asked.

Elena looked up into his ice blue eyes. He looked like he genuinely cared.

"Not really. I just want to be able to sleep, but I can't. I keep seeing Caroline," she groaned.

"I know, Lena. Just close your eyes. Try not to think about it. If you don't, it's less likely to come back," Damon whispered to her.

He continued to run his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. Soon enough, she was asleep again. Her breathing slowed down and her heart beat steadied. He closed his eyes and drifted away also.

Sirens blared on the streets outside, the sunlight peeked through the hotel window. Damon woke up with a big craving. He moved Elena off of him and laid her gently on the pillow next to him. She stirred slightly, but still didn't wake up. He got up and tossed his shirt off to the side. He dug around in his bag for a new one.

"Sneaking off already," Elena laughed.

"No exactly, but I was hoping you'd stay asleep until I got back. I need to go out again. Get some breakfast, find us a place to stay. You know, business stuff," Damon smiled.

"And what do you expect me to do while you're gone, sit here a sulk by myself," Elena cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well if you insist. I won't be long. We check out of here by 11 anyways, so that's what, three hours," Damon asked.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see the city. I promise I won't smother you, I'll leave you alone when you need it," she was trying to hint at the feeding aspect.

"Later Elena. Now's not a god time. I promise we will everywhere. Just wait here for me," Damon begged.

"No, I'm going with you. We will check out now, and look for apartments, or studios, or anything. We can get breakfast, separately. I can explore. I have my phone, you can call me when you want to meet up again," Elena suggested.

"Elena."

"No, Damon. I'm not waiting around. Either I go with you, or I leave after you do. Your choice."

Elena seemed pleased with herself. She was so hard headed.

"Fine. Be ready to leave soon."

Elena hopped out of bed and ran to her suitcase. Damon took this tie to make his way to the bathroom. A shower would do him good.

Elena pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a long, off the shoulder top. Once she had assured Damon was locked up in the bathroom she changed into her clothes. She fished her brush out, and went to work on her hair. It was naturally very thick, and straight, so she didn't have to work hard to make it manageable. After dabbing a little makeup on, she was ready. Steam rolled out of the bathroom as Damon swung the door open. He walked towards his bag and snatched it up. Elena couldn't help but blush a little at his appearance. A lone towel draped around his hips. His chest was perfectly sculpted, and those abs! He even had a slight trail running from his stomach to areas reaching far below that towel. He could've just stepped out of a magazine he was so perfect.

"You're turning red Elena," Damon laughed.

"It's just a little hot in here is all," she looked away from him, smiling.

"It's ok to look you know, I would be pretty wide eyed too if you came out like this," he teased.

"Damon, hush. Get dressed," Elena couldn't look at him.

She heard a towel drop behind her.

"Very funny, I'm serious, though. Come on," Elena giggled.

"Fine. You're loss," Damon picked up the towel and his bag again and walked into the bathroom.

Elena had to occupy herself by looking out the window again. Not so innocent thoughts had been threatening to creep into her mind. Damon came back out of the bathroom again and went towards Elena. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I was thinking about our plans. You know, it sounds much better to me to just lay here in bed all day," Damon whispered in her ear.

Elena's heart was beating fast. Butterflies filled her stomach.

"But Damon, you promised. Plus, I'm already dressed," Elena argued.

"Well we can always get you redressed," he nuzzled into the side of her neck.

Now she was really blushing. Her face was burning hot. As much as she wanted to give in, she knew there were things they needed to take care of first.

They both gathered their belongings and like a gentleman, Damon carried them down to the front desk for check out. Together they walked to the the car in the lower parking garage and stowed their bags away in the trunk. Damon took Elena's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Where to beautiful," he smirked.

"Well I don't even know where to begin here. I guess breakfast?"

"Mine, or yours," he teased.

Elena raised her eyebrows, she half smiled.

"Too soon for those jokes," Damon laughed.

"Too soon," Elena nodded.

"I'm sorry, let's just go get food. I can wait until later," Damon said.

He took her hand and lead her out into the sunlight of the streets. The sidewalk was packed with people all walking in one direction. Damon and Elena slid into the line easily and quickly tried to keep pace with the rest of the pack.

"Where are we going," Elena shouted above the noise.

"A few more blocks down, there's a pretty nice place," Damon replied loudly.

He never let go of her hand, just kept dragging her along. Elena was mesmerized by everything they passed. There was nothing like this in Mystic Falls. No huge skyscrapers, no abundance of reckless taxis, no parks with huge sculptures. It was all so new. It was all so wonderful. Damon veered off to the side and out of the crowd, pulling her along with him. She laughed as they walked through a small, glass door that read _Tonics_. They sat down at a booth and picked up a pair of menus.

"Well we both know they don't have what I want here on the menu," Damon grumbled.

"Wouldn't it be something if they actually did," Elena laughed.

A short, red haired waitress came by and took their orders. She was overly perky, so much like a child.

"Good morning. I'm Mary, what can I get you two," she smiled.

"Coffee. Black," Damon answered.

"Coffee also, but a little creamer, and a lot of sugar. Oh and two eggs, scrambled. That's all I think," Elena said shyly.

The waitress left and went into the back kitchen. She returned soon with the coffees.

"Are you from here," she batted her eyes at Damon.

"I've been here once or twice, but no. We are from Virginia. Small town, you know," Damon answered her, but didn't make eye contact.

"Bet it's nice living somewhere like that. Probably not as many rude people as there is here," She grunted.

"It has it's moments," he kept his answers short, urging her to leave them alone.

Eventually after a few more questions and small talk about the weather she did leave. Only to return minutes later with a plate of eggs. She sat it down in front of Elena and began talking again.

"I'm sure I've seen you here before. You used to sit at the bar almost every night, you were a regular, and then one day you left, and just never returned. That was probably, uhh 3 years ago maybe," Mary smiled at him.

"Yeah, that was me. I travel a lot. Don't like one place for too long," Damon was getting annoyed.

Elena was sitting quietly in front of him picking at her breakfast. She couldn't get a word in with Mary standing there jabbering away over anything and everything. The restaurant was pretty empty, considering how busy it was outside. Maybe this could be their thing. They could wake up every morning and come eat breakfast, or lunch, or anything here. Elena smiled to herself just thinking about it.

"What is it Lena," Damon had cut Mary off mid-sentence when he noticed her smile.

"Nothing, just thinking," Elena blushed.

"About what," he questioned.

"This place. Do you think we could find somewhere close to stay? We could come for breakfast every morning then," Elena shyly smiled again.

"We might be able to work something out," Damon smirked.

"Oh, well there's tons of places around here," Mary butted in and started naming off buildings.

Damon followed what she was saying, but Elena was completely lost. She finished her eggs and coffee, and looked at Damon pointedly. She was screaming "lets go" with her eyes. He took the hint and asked for the check. Between Mary rambling and the excited jumping of her stomach, Elena was more than ready to get out and explore. Once everything was taken care of they both got up and walked back to the street. Damon laid his hand lightly on her back gently guiding her through the mass of people. They crossed a few roads and walked down several more blocks before they found themselves at a semi-lush park with a large fountain and metal sculptures scattered around the grounds. They sat together on an empty iron bench. Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So I was thinking, and Mary said the Ashburn building supposedly had some open condos if you'd like to stay there," Damon pointed to a tall bluish building sitting on the corner across from them.

Elena thought about this, and decided it would be more than perfect. She could get up and run in the park here, go to Tonics for breakfast, and then take on the rest of her days doing whatever needed to be done.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Isn't it going to be super expensive though, shouldn't we find some kind of income first?"

"Elena, you don't need to worry about money. Let's leave it at that," he whispered.

"But what if I get bored, I'd much rather get a job, set up a routine if we are going to be staying here," she pushed.

"Elena, you can do whatever you like here, but first, let's just get settled in for a few days," Damon compromised.

"Don't you need to, uh, get breakfast," she looked up at him.

"I'm ok, I'll go later. Let's get a place first, then I'll go. It's not good for beautiful a woman like you to be alone in such a crowd."

"Well come on then. Let's get started so you can take me sightseeing later," Elena laughed.

 **A/N: Sorry! This was completely just a filler chapter! I promise it'll get more interesting again, but some of these are necessary!**


	27. Chapter 27

Hand in hand, they crossed at the light and made their way into the Ashburn Building. Damon went to the front desk and began asking for availability. The woman behind the desk nodded her head and they started talking about details and contracts. The process should've taken about an hour, but miraculously Damon was finished and had keys in hand by the five minute mark. He must've used some kind of vampiric powers to bypass some things. Elena laughed and rolled her eyes at this. This was hard to get used to. It was like cheating small "real world problems."

"Shall we," Damon stuck his arm out to Elena.

She wrapped her hand around his arm and followed him to the elevator.

"How did you do that," Elena laughed.

"Do what," he asked.

"All of that. You seriously just walked in and got a condo no problem. Who does that," she smiled.

"It's the power of persuasion Elena, it has it's perks," Damon said.

They reached the 25th floor and found their room. unlocked the front door and held it open for Elena. It was a very simplistic place. The floors were a dark hard wood offset by gray walls with white baseboards. Decorations were minimal, but it seemed to fit. The kitchen and living room were openly connected. It was small, but didn't seem overcrowded. The appliances were stainless steel, and there was even a black granite counter top. Very nice. A giant, wall sized window was on the far side of the living room. For now, the curtains were drawn, but Elena would soon fix that. She reached out and parted them. Light poured through the room. There was a beautiful view of the park they had just been to. It seemed like it was possible to see miles and miles away from this spot.

She wandered through more of the apartment. There was one bedroom, a bathroom, and laundry room. It was all they would ever need. Maybe she would rethink this whole "temporary" aspect of this trip. She ran and threw herself down on the bed. She was so excited she was laughing. Damon followed her, a big smile on his face. She pulled him down next to her on the large, king-sized bed.

"This is our place," she said with slight disbelief in her voice.

"This is our place," he repeated as he moved to linger inches above her body.

Damon kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Every bad thing that had happened recently disappeared from her mind completely. This was her new home.

 **A/N I'm finishing this story here. There is no more to say for it. THERE IS A SECOND ONE CONTINING THIS. SAME PEOPLE, SAME PLACE, NEW THINGS HAPPENING. PLEASE GO START IT AFTER THIS. IT WLL KIND OF BE LIKE A SERIES :)**

 **Thanks! -Amber**


End file.
